IF DREAMS COME TRUE
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: The brothers are on a hunt that goes wrong. Aurora and Castiel hear from a friend in need of help, and stumble into a hunt of their own. They have to combine forces again to save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The trio is back with another journey for your enjoyment. So sit back and lets get started.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The bar was dimly lit as Dean walked through the door. He paused in the doorway letting his eyes adjust to the change in light before taking a step in. What few patrons still there gave him a curious glance and went back to their drinking. He scanned it for any threats before continuing. He took a stool at the end of an old wooden bar giving him an clear view of the door and the rest of the bar. This bar looked like all the other no name bars he had stepped into over the years and the patrons hadn't changed much either.

"What'd ya have?" a female voice asked as she wiped the spot in front of Dean.

"Beer and Jack." Dean answered looking up at a tall, dark haired, easy on the eyes, woman. He gave her a quick once over before returning her a half smile. Dean pulled his cell out and looked at the display before sending the call to voicemail. At least the bartender was nice to look at for a change.

"Sure thing." she replied picking up a glass and drawing a draft. She sat a napkin down along with the beer, and then set a shot glass down pouring whiskey into it. "Let me know if you need anything else." she insinuated in a sultry voice arching an eye brow before walking away. It wasn't often she saw a hunk like this come through the doors and she wouldn't mind getting better acquainted.

Any other time Dean would have jumped at the offer, but not tonight; he had other things on his mind. He picked up the shot, looked deep into the glass before downing it in one swallow. He winced as the whiskey hit the cut on his lip, burning for a moment until he licked his tongue over it. He sighed as his cell went off again and he sent it to voicemail once more.

Dean went over the events in his head again to see if there was any other recourse than what went down. He sipped his beer slowly letting it wash the burn of the liquor out of his throat. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell began to vibrate. Dean dug it out of his pocket and glanced at the display before answering.

"Yeah." he grunted.

"Where are you?" his brother's voice asks concern etched in it. "Oree has been trying to reach you."

"Around and I know."

"Dean, come on man, it wasn't your fault."

"Leave it Sammy, I'll be back later."

"Where are..." Sam started, but Dean had hung up.

"Another." he nodded to the bartender pushing his glass forward for another shot.

"Bad day?" she asked trying to start a conservation.

"You could say that." he noted. He knew his sister was going to be royally pissed at him for not answering his phone, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Dean took the drink and swirled it gently in the glass as the image of the girl's face filled his mind. If he had only been five seconds faster she might still be alive. The only good thing was the vampire that killed her was toast. The vamp had ripped her throat out before Dean could take his head off. He tried to save the girl, but it was too late for her. She died in his arms with a look of such sadness in her eyes.

After dropping Sam at the motel, he had found this bar so he could be alone and drink. He knew Sam meant well, but he needed his space. He would head back to the motel after he got a little drunk. Dean had cut back drastically on his drinking since they had found out they had a half sister. Now it wasn't just Sammy and him, it was Sammy, Oree and him. Their family had grown and so did his responsibility. Oree was a good influence on both of them and they visited when close. At least now she wasn't alone, since she told Castiel how she felt about him, he had been staying with her. He sipped his beer as he eyes wandered back to the bartender watching her draw several beers for a customer. He looked down before she saw him watching.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

It was after midnight when Sam last looked at the clock and still no Dean. He knew his brother could be a pain, but losing that girl on their last hunt hit him hard. She was only sixteen and her life was taken in an instant. He would give Dean thirty more minutes before going looking for him. Sam knew Dean's habits, he shouldn't be hard to find, unless he decided to get lucky. If that were the case, he could always ping his cell to find him even if he would be pissed, he'd chance it.

Noises outside the room alerted Sam as he grabbed his gun and started for the door. He stopped short when a familiar slurred voice could be heard outside the door saying a few choice words about the key not fitting.

"Damnit." Dean grumbled as he tried to get the door open. When it opened from the inside, he stumbled in and would have fallen if Sam hadn't grabbed him.

"'bout time, I was heading out to look for you."

"S'mmy, h'm 're." Dean mumbled as he swayed in his brother's grasp.

"Come on, bed's over here." Sam sighed steering his brother toward the bed. "Easy now."

Sam got his brother onto the bed without dropping him and began to take his shoes and coat off before letting him fall back on it. This was the first time in a long time Dean had gotten this wasted.

"S'op it S'mmy."

"What?"

"Roo' 'pinin'." Dean moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the bile slipping up his throat.

"No, no!" Sam cried looking around for the trash can before Dean threw up. "Here." he said rolling him to his side so his head hung over the side and holding the trash can for him.

Bitter bile made its way up his throat and out his mouth into the waiting trash can. Sam grimaced when the smell assaulted him as he waited for his brother to finish. This wasn't the first time he had done this and probably wouldn't be the last.

"Ok, let me get you some water and a wet cloth." Sam told Dean as he lay back on the bed groaning softly.

Sam wet a wash cloth and fished a bottle of water from the fridge. "Rinse first and then drink." he instructed Dean holding the bottle for him. Dean complied with his request rinsing his mouth, spitting and then sipping some of the water. Sam folded the wet cloth and placed it across his forehead as Dean closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. "Night bro." Sam said softly brushing his brother's hair back into place and pulling a blanket up over his body.

Tying up the garbage bag, Sam carried it outside and to the dumpster glad to be rid of the smell. He stood at the open door for a few minutes letting fresh air into the room before the chill made him shiver and he shut it. Sam made his way to his bed as the events of the day overtook him. He slipped under the covers and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Dean watched the girl look at him helplessly, her eyes begging him to save her before her throat was torn out. He yelled madly as he lunged only to have his dream disappear and be replaced by a serene lake. Dean looked around slowly and confused about how he got here. This wasn't the lake he usually dreamed about, so he was confused as to why he would be dreaming of it.

"What did I tell you about not answering your phone? I told you I'd track you down." Oree huffed at him as she walked toward him from the forest.

"Sis, how'd you get here? Are you using dream root?"

"No, I've learned a few things since you guys have been gone. Angel has shown me some new tricks."

"Why are you in my dreams?"

"What's wrong and don't tell me nothing. I know you Dean Winchester, something is bothering you."

"An innocent girl died today, I wasn't fast enough." he finally got out.

"Dee, I know how hard you and Sam try, but you've got to be honest with yourself, you can't always save everyone no matter how hard you try. It's how life is, some you can save and some you can't. You've got to stop beating yourself up about it." she said softly wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

Dean accepted her hug and wrapped his arms around her shoulders letting her comfort him. He let her pull him to a bench by the lake and sit down. She kept a supporting hold on him giving him strength and lending an ear. They looked out across the serene lake watching ducks swim slowly by casting ripples in their wake. A gently, warm, breeze blew through the trees and across the lake, ruffling their hair and bringing a scent of honeysuckle their way.

"Talk to me." she said softly taking his hand in hers.

Dean sighed and looked out across the lake letting his mind settle down. "We were hunting a vamp and had tracked him to..."

Oree listened patiently as Dean told his story about what happened. Dean let his walls down and his emotions out to Oree. She held him when he cried for the girl he couldn't save. She showed him empathy and compassion and understanding. After Dean composed himself, Oree told him he needed to rest and he should call her tomorrow or else.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Retching noises from the bathroom woke Sam early the next morning. He looked over at the empty bed and knew Dean was paying for his binge last night.

"You ok in there?" he called through the door to his brother.

"Yeah." a hoarse voice answered before gagging started again.

"Want me to go pick up some greasy sausage biscuits with a side of bacon grease?" Sam snickered as he heard more retching.

"You're so dead." Dean got out as his stomach rolled again just thinking about food.

"Goin' to get some food." Sam called changing into jeans and slipping on his shoes. He didn't wait for an answer as he snagged the car keys on his way out the door.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean sat back against the cold tub letting his body calm down before deciding his next move. He definitely needed a shower from the smell of his clothes and body. He took several deep breaths before getting himself as far as sitting on the commode. He turned the hot water on and began to strip off his clothes. After adjusting the temperature of the water, Dean stepped under the hot spray letting it wash sweat and puke off him. He caught a mouth full and swished it around before spitting it out. The beating of the water began to force the ache and tiredness from his body. Not wanting to run out of hot water, Dean began to soap himself down being sure to clean the scraps that he had gotten on the hunt. Feeling more human again, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself.

Sam looked up as his brother came out of the bathroom with a towel tightly around his waist. At least he was vertical again and didn't look to bad off.

"There's aspirin and water on the nightstand." he motioned as Dean grabbed his bag for clean clothes.

"Thanks."

"Got you some dry toast, figured your stomach wouldn't be in the mood for real food."

"Let me get dressed." he said picking up the pills and popping them in his mouth before drinking a good portion of the water. He found clean clothes and went back in the bathroom to dress.

Ten minutes later, Dean came out towel drying his hair before tossing the towel back in the bathroom. He made his way over to the table and dropped into the only other chair.

"Figured we'd stay another day here, do some laundry, check the weapons, rest before catching another hunt and I need to call Sis, it seems she's learned a few new tricks."

"You know what she said, we're to stay in touch or feel her wrath."

"Yeah, yeah. You good with staying?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm 'bout out of clean clothes anyway." Sam agreed finishing his food. "I'll get them together, there's a laundry mat couple of blocks away."

"There's some money in my jacket." he nodded toward his jacket lying beside his bed. "I'll start looking for another case while you're gone."

"No porn, last time you locked the computer up, didn't think I'd ever get it fixed." Sam fussed as he gathered up the dirty clothes to wash.

Dean looked at him innocently as he stuffed the dirty clothes in a bag and headed for the door giving his brother one more warning look before heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review, I do enjoy hearing from you and what your thoughts are of the story. <strong>

**Totally random thing here, how many knew that JP was in the first Friday the 13th movie from 2009? I just watched it today.**

**NC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late post, I have been under the weather for a few days, just now starting to feel like looking at a computer. Hope you enjoy the read and will decide to join us for the journey. If any of you read Snow Storm, you might recognize a couple of paragraphs in this chapter. This is where I originally wrote it, but decided it would work with that story as well and just liked it so I left it here too. Thank you to all who have favored and are following and left me a review, they were greatly appreciated. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open to find the television on and the volume on low and Dean splayed out on his bed. He was snoring softly with his head tilted back against a pillow. Sam sat the bag down and quietly walked over to his brother. He carefully picked up the computer off his lap and tossed a blanket over his prone body. Dean stirred slightly but didn't wake. Sam had learned the hard way how to approach his sleeping brother without getting punched. He sat the laptop on the table and picked up the key to the room deciding to grab a drink and call their sister while he was out.

"Hey Sis." Sam said as he closed the door softly to the room. "Yeah, he's sleeping."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean had moved slightly but didn't wake. Sam sat at the table and opened the laptop to see what Dean had been checking out, hoping it wasn't porn. He pulled up several articles and glanced at the headlines. They were about some bodies found and some disappearances in a small town in northern Georgia, cops were baffled as to what had happened. The autopsy reports were sealed which was strange unless there was something very wrong with the bodies. Sounded like their kind of thing and it was only about five hours from Oree's so they could swing by and see how Cas and their sister were doing.

It still seemed funny to think of the two of them together. He remembered their first meeting didn't go well, since she literary threw him against a wall and she was never very fond of him for a long time. He guessed three months in Purgatory fighting for your life would bring two people closer or at least give them a better perception of each other.

Sam began to dig deeper into the deaths, cross referencing anything strange in the area going back as far as he could with online sources. He started making notes going back and adding facts as he found them trying to piece together a picture of what could be doing the killings. He wanted to see if there was any type of pattern that might link any of the disappearances and bodies found.

Dean snorted and blinked as he woke himself up. He looked around quickly and saw Sam sitting at the table tapping on the laptop. He swallowed a couple of times to wet his dry throat before pushing himself up off the bed.

"Hey." Sam called to him when he saw his brother sitting up.

"How long was I out?" Dean coughed clearing his throat and wiping the drool from his chin.

"Couple of hours at least."

"Why didn't ya wake me?"

"Figured you needed the rest. Anyways that's what we were goin' to do was rest remember."

"What ya doin'?"

"Checking out the unsolved deaths in this little town in Georgia you were looking at." Sam said turning the laptop so Dean could see. "I've been researching the area for any other weird things."

"Of course you have." Dean commended knowing how his brother worked.

"Think it's worth checking out." Sam continued rolling his eyes, but ignoring the comment.

"Alright, we'll head out early in the morning. Should be able to get there by afternoon if we push it."

he agreed sitting down beside Sam. "Let me see what ya got."

Sam turned his notes around so his brother could review them as he tapped a couple of keys sending him to another website.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The morning sunlight filtered in around the curtains of the bedroom driving away the darkness of the night. Aurora rolled over and squinted her eyes as she stretched her arms over her head yawning and making grunting noises.

"You know it's creepy when you watch me sleep?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the person reclining beside her.

"But you are interesting to watch when you're asleep. I can tell when you are dreaming you know."

"I can bring you into them again if you like."

"And would we be doing what we did on the beach?"

"Maybe, but I kind of like doing that in person." she giggled pulling him down and kissing him before getting out of bed. "I thought we'd work in the garden this morning and maybe go on a picnic afterwards. How's Heaven doing?"

"Are we going to plant something today? I have picked some trusted angels to help build it back up again. Angels work better when they are given a task or goal to work toward."

"Yes and do some weeding too. I've got to teach you the difference from a weed and a plant. But first a quick breakfast of some toast and jam. I'm glad things are going well for you then."

Castiel had been going to Heaven during the night when Aurora slept so he could be with her during the day. That way he could still help in Heaven and get the angels pointed in the right direction and spend time with Aurora while she was awake.

"I'll get it ready while you get dressed." Castiel offered.

"Thanks." she said heading for her bathroom. "Did you pop in and check on my brothers?"

"Yes, but I feel uncomfortable doing that without them knowing it." he complained.

"I worry about them, if it gives me peace of mind to have you spy once and awhile, I'm good with it and they can just deal with it if they find out. You haven't told them have you?"

"No, I've been discreet. I think they plan on a visit after this hunt is over they are looking into."

"Good, it's been a few months, I miss seeing them. I'll be out in a bit."

Castiel went into the kitchen and pulled the bread out of the bread box. He removed two slices of bread and popped it in the toaster then pulled the jam out of the fridge. When the bread popped up, he put it on a plate and sat it on the bar so Aurora could eat when she came out.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The scenery was a blur as Dean steered the Impala down the back roads of the Georgia mountains. There had not been much traffic since getting off the interstate and he liked it that way. It was just him and the open road, wind blowing in your face, music blasting your favorite song, not a care in the world...

"Could you turn that down, I'd like to be able to hear when we stop." Sam complained. "Watch your speed, you know how these country cops can be."

And your bitchy little brother who just popped your bubble. Dean sighed as he turned the radio down a click and eased up on the gas pedal. He was right about country cops, they didn't take kindly to folks speeding through their territory. He thought back on that one time they were stopped in the middle of no where for going six miles over the speed limit. What a trip, they were jailed in the back room of a country store and the judge was the owner of the store. Good thing their locks were child's play and they were out of there before it got dicey.

"How much further are we from Naomi?"

"Couple of hours, figured we'd stop, grab a bite to eat 'fore we get there."

"Alright."

"It'll be too late to do anything tonight, might as well get a hotel room and start first thing in the morning."

"At least stop at a place that has more than greasy food on the menu for a change."

"You and your delicate stomach Samantha."

"Bite me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean found a decent looking family diner and pulled into the lot. He found a parking space and eased the Impala into it killing the engine. The brothers exited the car and headed for the entrance to the diner. The inside was homey and welcoming as they waited to be seated. Dean scanned the patrons inside letting his hunter mode kick in as he checked for any danger. Nothing seemed out of place or threatening, but he wasn't one to let his guard down. They were lead to a booth and left with menus as they waited for a waitress.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"All I'm saying is do you have to hit on every waitress we have?" Sam complained as he opened the door to their room.

"Hey, only the cute ones." Dean threw back at him as he strolled past him and tossed his bag on the bed nearest the door. "First dibs on the bathroom."

"Leave me some hot water this time."

"Well if you didn't take so long in the shower you'd have hot water."

"Funny, I'm calling Oree to let her know we're here."

"Tell her I said hello and to take it easy on Cas, they need to come up for air once and a while."

"You can tell her that." Sam replied throwing him a bitch face while speed dialing their sister. "Hey Sis."

"Sammy! How are things?"

"Fine, we're in Naomi, Georgia."

"Are you on a hunt? What're you looking for?"

"Not sure, going to check with the locals in the morning. There's been a number of missing persons in the town over the last four months and cops aren't having any luck. Some of the people have been found several months later dead."

"You guys be careful and if you need me, you better call me if you value your lives." she insisted.

"I will, how are you and Cas doing?"

"Angel's fine. I'm teaching him about gardening and herbs."

"Dean says hello."

"Is he ok?" she asked the tone in her voice changing.

"Yeah, better. I'll call or text you when we know more."

"Ok, keep in touch."

"Bye Sis." Sam said hanging up pulling out his laptop and turning it on. He got online and hacked into the police database to see if any other reports had been posted.

"They good?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, she's teaching Cas how to garden."

"That should be interesting. Bathrooms yours."

"Ok, here's the police reports if you wanna look them over, I'm taking a shower."

"Fine." Dean said pulling the laptop closer so he could read the reports. "There might be a little hot water left."

"Thanks a lot."

"I aim to please." he snipped back at him. He began to scan the reports looking for anything out of place or might point them toward a suspect.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all who are following, have favored and have left me reviews. Hope you enjoy and leave me a review. NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The brothers dressed in their suits and pocketed their fake FBI badges before heading to the police station. They spoke with the sheriff and got hard copies of the reports before going to the morgue to look at the bodies of the victims.

Sam pulled the drawer out for the first victim, a twenty-five year old, single; female that disappeared on her way home from shopping. Her body was found in an alley three months later. Both of them looked at the body in shock. It looked like it had been mummified with all the fluids drained out of her and her skin looked like leather stretched across her bones. The body showed no signs of injury just dark bruising around the wrist. Sam took his phone and snapped several pictures of the body so he could send them to Bobby for his take on the killings.

"Are all the victims the same?" he asked looking up at the assistant.

"Pretty much."

"They all look like this?" Sam confirmed.

"Yeah, really strange if you ask me."

"We'll need to get a copy of all the autopsy reports." Dean requested as Sam covered the body and pushed the drawer back in.

"It'll take me a couple of minutes." he said shuffling off.

"What would drain a body like this?" Sam asked him quietly.

"Don't know, do you see any signs of trauma?"

"I don't know, can't really tell, hopefully the autopsy reports will tell us something."

"Was there anyone that knew all the victims?"

"Not that I could find, but this is a small town, I'm sure most people know each other."

"Guess we need to interview friends and family see if they can add anything."

"Here you go. Hope you catch whoever is doing this. We've had more deaths in the past four months than in the seven years I've worked here."

"We'll do our best." Sam replied accepting the paperwork and followed Dean out of the room.

"So want to divide them up cover more ground?" Dean asked.

"I've got this feeling we should stay together on this one." Sam said as something in the pit of his stomach clenched. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel right for them to separate yet.

Dean looked at him closely seeing the look of concern and worry on his face. He wasn't one to overlook a gut feeling; it had got him out of many a situation over his lifetime.

"Ok, let's start with the most recent one then." he said pulling up the latest victim's report. "Say's she has a sister that lived like two miles from her and she had dinner with her that night. Her sister reported her missing the next day. They were supposed to go shopping and she didn't show." Dean read.

"I guess we go see the sister then." Sam said getting in the Impala. He sighed in relief that Dean agreed to not split up. It might take them longer, but it felt right for them to be together where they could have each others back.

The Impala roared to life under Dean's gentle touch and they headed across town to the sister's address. The house was a small one story home set back a little from the road with a small neat yard in front. They got out of the car and headed up the walkway to the front door. Sam rang the bell and stepped back waiting for an answer.

A dark haired woman a few years older than Dean opened the door and eyed the brothers through the storm door.

"May I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Agent Stills and this is my partner Agent Young, we're with the FBI. We're looking into your sister's death." Sam introduced them and held out his id.

"Come in, I didn't know the FBI had been called in." she said opening the storm door for them. "I'm Emily Broker."

"We've just started on the cases today ma'am." Dean answered following her into a neat living room and taking a seat on the couch as she sat in a chair across from them.

"We're sorry for your loss, if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions." Sam began. "Can you tell us what happened that night?"

"Like I told the sheriff, Tiffany came over and had dinner with me. We were planning a shopping trip to Chattanooga the next day. We do that once or twice a year, go and spend all day shopping, seeing the sites and all. She left around eight, wanted to get home and get in bed because we were leaving early. When she didn't show the next day, I went to her house thought she might have overslept or something. I found the door unlocked and she wasn't there." she said not able to go on as soft sobs filled the air.

"By the report there was nothing missing from the house correct?"

"Right, her pocket book was still there with her wallet and money and credit cards. I didn't see anything missing from the house that I could tell."

"Ms. Broker, I know this is hard, but did Tiffany have any enemies that you knew of?"

"No, everyone liked her; she was so giving and caring. I don't know why anyone would want to harm her."

"Thank you Ms. Broker, we'll be going now."

"If you find anything will you let me know?"

"Of course, thank you for your time and if you think of anything else give us a call." Dean said giving her a card with his cell on it.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"So what do you think?" Sam asked as he got into the car.

"I say we check out the sister's place, see if the cops missed any clues, and maybe talk to her neighbors." Dean replied cranking the Impala and pulling out onto the road. He drove the couple of miles to the sister's house and parked in front of it. He noticed a curtain move from the house on the left as he got out.

"You see that too?" Sam asked his keen eyes catching the curtain movement too.

"Yeah, we'll check it out after looking in the house."

They walked slowly up to the small front porch glancing at windows and checking the door for damage. Sam cut the police tape and picked the lock, opening the door slowly. The living room was neat and didn't look like a struggle took place in it. Sam walked down the hall and stepped into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place in any of the rooms. Dean checked the back door, but it didn't show signs of forced entry either. He looked in the pantry/laundry room not seeing anything of interest.

"Let's go talk to the neighbors, this looks like a bust, nothing here to help."

"Do you think she made it home or was taken before she got here?"

"Don't know. Her car 's here, but the person could of brought it here to throw the cops off."

Dean led the way next door and rang the bell. An older, grey haired woman cracked the door and looked out at them.

"Ma'am, we're with the FBI, would you mind answering a couple of questions for us?"

"Is this about Tiffany?"

"Yes ma'am, did you see anything that night?"

"I was getting my nightly tea and I saw her go out with a bag of trash."

"What time was that?"

"It was around 8:30, that's what time I always have my tea."

"Did you see her go back in or hear anything?"

"No, hearings not as good as it used to be, but my eyesight is still 20/20."

"Thank you ma'am." Sam said getting up to leave.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"So someone was waiting for her outside and took her?" Sam suggested.

"Don't know; let's look around the garbage cans and outside before we go?"

They walked over to the trashcans and looked around on the ground checking for any evidence that might have been overlooked by the cops. Sam walked along the side of the house to the backdoor trying to picture the path she would have taken with the trash. He looked back at Dean and then down past the steps toward the back of the house. Following his instinct, he walked back to the corner of the house and looked toward the edge of her property. He walked closer to the trees scanning the ground and spotted something shiny sticking up in the mud.

"Dean." he called as he knelt down and pulled something out of the mud.

"What ya got?"

"Looks like a silver charm or something, maybe from a bracelet." Sam said wiping the mud away on his sleeve before holding it out to him. "Looks like a flower of some kind maybe."

"You got the sister's number?"

"Yeah." Sam said pulling out his cell and dialing a number. "Hello, Ms. Stoker, Agent Stills, did your sister wear a bracelet?" He listened closely and then thanked her and hung up.

"Well?"

"She wore a silver charm bracelet."

"Ok, so she was taken this way." Dean said looking into the woods memorizing everything about the area. He stepped deeper into the woods and looked around checking for any evidence the woman was brought through there, but didn't see anything. "Who's next on the list?"

"A Matthew Whitner reported missing by his girlfriend, Heather Dillion. He lives four miles away and the girlfriend lives on the outskirts of town, says she works at a florist shop here in town."

"Let's go see her first then."

"The shop is on Main Street, couple blocks below the police station." Sam instructed as he read the file.

Dean did a U-turn and headed back to Main Street and the florist shop. He parked in front of the store and they got out looking up and down the street. Neither saw the guy on the corner give them a once over before continuing down the street.

A bell rang as they pushed the door open and made their way inside. A woman in her mid-twenties came out of the back and to the counter.

"May I help you?" she smiled looking from one to the other.

"We're with the FBI and wanted to ask you a couple of questions 'bout the disappearance and death of your boyfriend." Dean started.

Her smile changed to a sad frown as she replied, "I don't know anymore than what I already told the police."

"The report says you were out of town."

"Yes, I was visiting my sister in South Carolina, four hours away, she just had a baby, her third, I went to help out for a few days. The police checked it out and everything."

"So when you got back in town, you reported him missing?"

"Yes, I actually came back a day early because I couldn't get Mattie on the phone and got concerned." she explained trying to control her emotions as a tear slid down her cheek. "We talked every night, no matter what."

"I know this is hard, and we're sorry to bring this up again, but is there anything else you remember? Even if it's minor." Sam asked.

"He would go for a run after dinner, did it religiously." she told them. "Other than that, no, nothing."

"Where did he do this at?"

"He would go down the road for a mile and cut back through the woods coming out near the park and walk through there before heading back home. It's like four miles or so."

"Thank you for your time and we're sorry for your loss." Dean said nodding to Sam they were done. They went back out onto the street and looked around.

"So the people disappear and turn up months later mummies. It's like everything has been drained from their bodies."

"You thinking maybe arachnid, vetala, I mean vamp would drain them of blood, but everything else, never heard of it before."

"I'll send Bobby the pictures and email the reports, see what he thinks it could be."

"Sounds good, let's do a drive by the guy's house and the path he ran on. Maybe we'll get lucky find something the cop's missed." he said cranking the Impala and pulling into traffic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean thanked the waitress as she place their food on the table. Sam came back from the restroom and slid into the booth pulling his Cobb salad closer along with the bread.

"How long do you think it takes to do that to a body?" Dean asked as he squirted ketchup loudly on his plate.

"It depends on if they're just draining for blood or something else." Sam said quietly looking around to be sure no one was listening and frowning at his brother's manners.

"He would need a secluded place to do this, since it looks like he takes his time with them." he agreed before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Maybe abandoned building, warehouse, something like that."

"The town's small, maybe there won't be that many places. " he said chewing his burger.

"Dude, swallow before you talk." Sam fussed rolling his eyes and giving his best bitch face.

"We need to go back and look at each victim, see if there's any connections and we need a map of the town." he replied making sure to chew with his mouth opened just to irritate his grumpy brother.

Trying to ignore his obnoxious brother, Sam flipped back to the first victim and went over the police report again. He stopped long enough to pull his vibrating cell out of his pocket to answer.

"Hey Sis." he answered happily.

"Hi Sammy, wanted to check on you guys." Oree replied. "Find out anything?"

"We're good, the bodies have all been drained of fluids, bodies looked mummified."

"Not good, need any help identifying it?" she frowned not liking the danger her brothers could be in.

"We're working on that, hopefully before someone else is kidnapped or another bodies is found." Sam told her quietly glancing at Dean.

"You listen to me, both of you better watch each others backs, I don't like the feel of this." she cautioned Sam. "Want me to come down?"

"No, we're good, we'll let you know if we need help."

"Let me talk to our brother."

"Here, she wants to talk to you." Sam said handing Dean his phone knowing that tone of voice from his sister.

"Hey Kid, is Cas behaving himself?"

"Don't start." she giggled and then got serious. "Dee, this hunt, it doesn't feel right, I'm worried."

"Don't be, we'll be extra careful."

"I want to come down and help."

"No Sis, we've got it, I don't want you down here it could get dang..."

"Don't you dare tell me it's too dangerous Dean Winchester. I've been to Purgatory, Hell and back, faced ancient evil and died to save the world, I'm past the dangerous part." she yelled at him madly as Castiel watched her body stiffen and her face turn red with anger.

"Whoa there Sis, cool your heels." Dean replied holding the phone away from his ear. "You're still my kid sister and I'm goin' to try and protect you."

"Brothers." she hissed tossing the phone on the couch and sending a chair across the room to slam into the wall while tossing books to the floor beside Castiel with a wave of her hand.

"Sis...Oree...Hey kid you there?"

"Dean." Castiel answered picking up the books. "Aurora went outside."

"Hey Cas, she ok?"

"I'd say she's pretty pissed at you."

"Yeah, I got that, look tell her we'll be fine, if we need help I'll call."

"I'll let her know after she calms down. I think you should to stay in touch."

"Will do." Dean said hanging up and handing the phone back to Sam who gave him a look arching his eyes brows. "Don't even say it." he warned his brother not wanting to hear his two cents.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam said pocketing his phone glad he had not been on the receiving end of his sister's wrath. "We can pick up a map at the gas station."

"It's a small town, hopefully there'll be some overlap and we can narrow it down. We'll mark the abductions and where the bodies were found, hopefully that'll give us his hunting ground."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll do that when we get back to the hotel." Sam decided gathering up the folders and putting them away in his bag and signaling the waitress for the check.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Castiel walked out onto the porch and found Oree sitting in the swing looking off into the woods her body stiff and tense.

"Aurora are you alright?" he asked sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her pulling her close. He felt the tension in her body and kissed her forehead trying to make her calm down.

"He makes me so mad sometimes. I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself." she spat, but let her body relax into Castiel's chest.

"You know you'll always be his kid sister no matter how old you are." he whispered in her ear.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Do you want to go there?"

"No, not yet, but I feel..." she frowned not able to finish her sentence with the right words. There was something not right, but she couldn't pin point what she was feeling. "I have a gut feeling, things are going to get bad before it's over."

"I hear your phone ringing."

"Got it." she said getting up and running inside.

Castiel waited in the swing letting it sway gently as he watched a doe and fawn wander out of the woods and walk along the edge of the woods. Everything was so simple here, it was actually nice learning these human traits from Aurora. He also knew if Aurora lost control and couldn't control her powers, he would be the only one who might be able to stop her.

Oree hurried back out on the porch with a worried look on her face. "Come on Angel, Benny needs us."

"Benny? Is he alright?"

"That was him on the phone. Something's happened, he's in Pine Harbor, below Savannah." she told him pulling him up and toward the house. "I'll call Auntie to keep an eye on Ellie and the place."

"Are we driving?"

"No we don't have the time. Let me grab my bag and we'll go." she said calling her Aunt as she headed for her bedroom.

Castiel waited patiently for her to return wondering what had happened to Benny. Aurora had received a couple of calls from him since they got back from Hell. Benny found a couple of relatives still in Louisiana and had visited with them for a spell, not telling them his real identity or what he had become, but had moved on after a few months.

"Ok Angel, I'm ready."

"Do you want to call your brothers?"

"No! We can handle this." she said sternly linking her arm in his and gave him the address in Pine Harbor.

Castiel arched his eyebrows and tilted his head at her response. He didn't say anything about her anger, instead using his powers transported them to Pine Harbor. They were down by the harbor behind a loading dock. Oree looked around and made her way inside one of the buildings in front of them.

"Benny." she called softly entering the rundown structure through a hole in the wall. "Benny."

"Over this way." Castiel said hearing a slight shuffling further into the room.

"That you little lady?" Benny gasped as he pushed himself up against the wall.

"Benny, my God what happened?" Oree cried rushing to his torn up body.

"Had a little run in with some vamps wanted me to join them." he coughed.

"Do you have any blood?"

"In the truck outside."

"Angel." she nodded to Castiel as she looked over his wounds. "How many were there?"

"Only six, was doing good until the last two." he grimaced.

"This is all there was." Castiel said holding two bags of blood up.

"Think you can get a couple of more for me. There should be a hospital or blood bank around."

"Alright." he said disappearing again.

"Here, this should help." she said handing the bags to Benny. She stood and turned her back giving him some privacy to consume the blood. She waited patiently until a hand touched her shoulder.

"It's ok darlin'." he said standing now and looking better.

"Why did they want to kill you?"

"One of the group knew of me from before. Thought I would make a good recruit. I turned them down and told them to get out of town. I like this little place and didn't want their kind around."

'"I take it they didn't like being turned down." she said giving Benny a quick hug.

"It's good to see you again." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I went to two places so they wouldn't notice." Castiel said appearing near them.

"Thanks there." he said taking the bags from Castiel. He stepped back and turned his back as he removed one of the blood bags. "One more should do it for now."

"Guess we need to clean out a vamp nest." Oree said going to stand by Castiel and take his hand.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call your brothers?"

"Don't start Angel, I can handle this on my own. I know what to do."

"Our own, you're not doing this alone."

"Thanks." she said kissing him.

"So, you two finally figured it out?" Benny smiled watching the two together and smiled. He knew all alone these two belonged together, even when they didn't. He learned a lot about the two of them as they fought their way through Purgatory and Hell.

"I guess we did." Oree giggled. "So where's the nest and how many are we looking at?"

"They're hold up in an old plantation just off the coast. There's probably a dozen or so now that I took out those six."

"Alright, I need to visit a military surplus store first, then we're going to pay a visit to the nest."

"Are you sure darling, I don't want to get on the bad side of your brothers. They would have my head if anything happened to you."

"You won't, I can handle them and I do what I want. Everyone needs to realize I'm an adult and can handle myself. " she stated sternly. "Angel, shall we? Where do you want us to meet you?"

"There's a diner on the corner of Lake Shore and East Street, how much time do you need?"

"We'll be there in an hour, that should give us time to raid the nest before dark."

"Whatever you say little lady." Benny nodded tipping his hat and walking back toward the dock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to all who are taking this journey with me and I hope you are enjoying the read. Please leave a review.**

**NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You were right, there's not that many places around here that could be used." Sam said looking at the map he had marked.

"Got a place to start?"

"Yeah, two places on either side of town. You can take one and I'll take the other, we can check them out before dark."

"Want me to drop you close and come back and pick you up?" Dean asked checking his weapons before stowing them on his body.

"Yeah, we can text if we find anything." Sam said accepting a couple of extra knives from Dean that he stashed in his clothes. He checked the load of his gun before slipping it in his waistband at the small of his back.

"You good?"

"Yeah, lets go." he said following his brother to the Impala.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Don't take any chances, if you see anything, you text me and leave. You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, just going to do a quick look and get out." Sam said getting out of the car the corner. "I'll meet you back here in an hour or so."

"I expect to hear from you." Dean said putting the Impala in gear and driving toward the other side of town to the buildings he needed to check out.

It was mid-afternoon so the sun was shining brightly as Sam walked down an alley heading for several abandoned buildings set off the main road and surrounded by a six foot fence. He looked each way down the fence and saw what looked like an opening further down.

The first building was partly collapsing as he squeezed between a couple of broken boards to gain entrance. He paused and carefully gave the place a once over before moving deeper into the building. Huge spider webs hung from the rafters covering a good portion of the place. Inches of dust covered all exposed areas showing that no one had been in this place in a long time. He brushed a web out of the way and walked toward the back of the building checking for any signs of life. Satisfied there was no one in there, he walked out and headed for the other building.

The second building was more in tack and looked useable, so he proceeded with caution wiping a window to try and see in. The interior was dark and full of shadows, but he couldn't see anything. Sam pulled his lock pick kit out and quickly got the door open stepping inside letting his eyes adjust to the gloom.

The inside had old equipment and boxes scattered around the area all covered in dirt and dust. He carefully crept around the boxes and equipment making his way toward the back looking for any signs that someone might be using the place. He heard something toward the back of the room and headed in that direction. He drew his gun and crept toward the noise. Without warning several pigeons flew in his face almost giving him a heart attack. He tried to get his heart back under control as he drew in long deep breaths. Sam checked out the rest of the building but found nothing in it.

After exiting the building, Sam sent a text to Dean letting him know he found nothing on his side. He started back around the last building when something caught his eye further down at a building marked as storage. A flash of color going around a corner was all he saw and headed that way to check it out. He hurried down past the buildings before slowing as he got to the corner and glanced around it looking for movement. Sam quietly made his way down an alley being careful to check behind dumpsters and doorways before proceeding. He was almost to the end of the alley when something struck him from behind knocking him unconscious.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean pulled his cell out and read the text from Sam before heading to the next building to check it out. The only thing he found were some bums squatting in one building and rats in another. He pocketed his phone and started to the next building checking around outside first before going to a side door to gain entrance.

This building looked like a bust too. He didn't find anything that showed the missing people were held there. After a good look around for any hidden entrances and not finding any, Dean headed back out into the sunlight pausing to decide which of the remaining buildings he would try next. He wiped sweat from his forehead when he noticed an outbuilding off to the side of the building he had just come out of. Figuring it was worth looking at, he headed that way.

The door was chained shut with a lock that looked fairly new, so Dean looked around for something to break the lock off. He picked up a length of steel pipe and whacked the lock until it opened. He used the pipe to push the door open, carefully looking for any traps. Dean pulled out his magi light shining it deeper into the room trying to make out what was in it. The light bounced off a tarp that was covering something toward the back of the room. He walked deeper into the room and over to the tarp covered mound. He picked up a corner of the tarp pulling it back to reveal two more mummified bodies. Dean took a step back and quickly looked around searching for any danger. When nothing posed a threat, he went back to the bodies and took a closer look. He didn't find any identification on them, but was sure they were two more of the missing from around here. He took pictures and covered them back up before stepping back outside the building. He would call the cops once he was gone, but first he called Sam.

"Hey found two more bodies, meet me out front." Dean said leaving a message on his voicemail wondering why he didn't answer.

The Impala pulled to the side of the road close to where he had dropped Sam off and Dean looked around trying to spot his brother. He waited a couple more minutes before cutting the engine and getting out. Pulling his phone back out of his pocket, he speed dialed his brother's cell again as he walked toward the buildings. Listening carefully, he heard something down toward the last building that cut off when Sam's voicemail came on. He quickly redialed the number and walked faster, listening for the noise that was sounding more like Sam's cell. He redialed it again and walked down the alley stopping when the ringing started again by a dumpster. Dean walked over and picked up Sam's cell looking around for his brother. He checked the dumpster and walked to the end of the alley looking for any sign of him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"You think they're all in there?" Oree asked Benny as they stood in the woods looking at an old abandoned farm.

"Probably little lady, they use the barn, it's in better shape than the house."

"What are we going to do?" Castiel asked standing beside Aurora.

"We'll go in the front door, but first the other two doors need to be blocked, Angel can you do that and I'll see what I can feel."

"Alright." Castiel said disappearing with a soft swoosh and flutter of wings.

Aurora cast her powers outward trying to sense the vampires in the structure. She found different signatures in the building and knew there were humans still alive in there. She readied herself pulling on her inner abilities to arm herself in everyway possible.

"It is done." Castiel reported appearing back beside Aurora. "There are humans still alive in there."

"I know if felt them."

"Stay behind me when we go in." Castiel told Aurora.

"Don't you start too Angel. I can take care of myself, remember I can be a bad ass just like my brothers." she complained.

"Aurora, I don't think your brothers will be happy if..."

"I'm not having this conservation. We need to move before they decide to start leaving." she insisted as she began to walk toward the doors.

Castiel looked helplessly at Benny who shrugged his shoulders and followed her figuring if she could survive Purgatory and Hell, she could handle herself with a few vampires. Castiel let out a deep breath and hurried to catch up with them pulling his angel blade out ready to do battle.

Aurora paused at the doors waiting for the other two before she concentrated on the lock and quietly unlocking it allowing them entrance. They carefully slipped into the barn being sure to stay in the shadows as they made their way deeper into the structure. They could just make out cages set back in the far corner and cots were spaced sporadically in the middle of the barn. They could just make out figures sleeping on the some of the cots and several sitting around a table.

"Hey! Intruders!" a vampire yelled out before Benny could cut his head off.

"No holding back." Oree ordered as she headed for the vampires who were alerted by the other.

Aurora threw one against the wall while taking out another and then turning to remove the head of the first. Castiel had one grasp in each hand burning their souls and killing them. Benny had taken out three more and was heading for the ones waking up. A female jumped Aurora knocking her to the ground. She tried to bite her, but Aurora drew on her powers shielding herself and paralyzing her before stabbing backwards with a knife dipped in dead mans blood. The female vampire screamed and fell to the side in agony before her head was removed from her body. She swung around again with the grace of a ballerina and severed the head or another. Benny easily killed another and Castiel killed the final two vampires before looking around for Aurora. She was standing over the body of a vampire with eyes glowing blue and cold and distant. He clothes and face were splattered in blood and she was breathing heavily as she looked for more vampires.

"Aurora are you alright?" he asked walking toward her cautiously.

"Little lady?" Benny asked coming up behind her. "I think we got all of them, you can stand down."

Aurora closed her eyes and let the power recede back into her before opening her eyes again that were back green. She looked up at Castiel and Benny seeing their worried expressions.

"I'm ok now." she said blinking several times before heading toward the cages in the back.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

All three stopped in their tracks when they found one cage that held three teens, a female and two males. They backed away from the door and cowered together in the corner in fear. They had seen these people take out all the vampires and knew they were going to be next.

"Please don't kill us." the girl cried as the three huddled together.

"Why do they have you in the cage?" Aurora asked knowing they were newly turned vampires.

"They kidnapped us, bit us and forced us to drink blood." one of the guys offered.

"They wanted to enlarge the nest with young blood." the other guy added.

"Are you going to kill us?"

"Benny what do you think?"

"Well it won't be a walk in the park, they'll have a hard time with the hunger at first, but with some help they might be able to control it. They could have a chance to learn a different way to live."

"Do you think you can handle them?"

"Oh I think that won't be a problem little lady, if they can't do it, I can take care of it."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Jet, that is Trace and Jordan." the older looking one answered.

"I'm Aurora, that is Castiel and Benny. I know you didn't ask for this and you're scared, but Benny here is going to help you guys if you are willing to try. Let me make myself very clear, if you are not able to control yourselves and you start to kill humans, you will be killed."

"Have others been able to do this?"

"Ya're looking at one here. There are ways of getting what we need without killing innocent people. I won't lie to ya, it's goin' to be tough, but I will help ya."

"We will give you guys a chance to learn to control your thirst."

"What about our families?"

"I'm sorry you can't have any contact with them, it is best they think you dead. They would not understand what you have become."

"I'm your family now little ones." Benny said breaking the lock and opening the door. "You have a choice, come with me and I will help you, or if you want to end it now, we can do that quickly and painlessly."

The three newbie vampires looked at each other not sure what to do with what they were told. They huddled together and looked at each other before slowly stepping to the front of the cage.

"Where will we go?"

"I know a few places we can lay low while you guys learn how to be a vampire and live in a world full of humans."

"Remember what we said, one slip and there won't be a second chance." Aurora cautioned the teens as they stepped from the cage and edged away from Castiel and Aurora.

"Benny I want you to take this, it's got enough on it to get you guys settled and buy a few things for everyone." Aurora said handing Benny a pre-paid credit card.

"No, I can't..."

"I insist. Now you get these kids out of here and stay in touch." she said giving Benny a hug. "As for you three, this is my number, if you need me, I will come to you." she said handing each a slip of paper with her cell on it.

"Thank ya, little lady, I'll stay in touch. You take care of her." he said shaking Castiel's hand.

"I will good luck."

"Come on Angel, there's some humans we need to tend to."

"Right."

"I'll get them out if you take care of the bodies."

"Should I alter their memory?"

"Probably, hate for them to end up in a nut house because of this." she said checking the first body to find it was too late for him. She proceeded to the next one checking for a pulse. There were three still alive and need of medical attention. They got them comfortable before Castiel took away part of their memory and Aurora called in an anonymous tip to the cops for help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for favoring, following and reviewing. Hope you enjoy the read and please leave me a review.**

**NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean looked frantically around the area one more time as his blood ran cold. There was no sign of Sam anywhere. This was not good, not good at all.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean muttered to himself as he headed for the Impala. He pocketed Sam's cell and pulled his own out as it began to ring. "Yeah!"

"Whoa, who ate your piece of pie?" Bobby growled back at him.

"Sam's missing Bobby."

"Damn! Yer boys can step in it without even tryin'. I'm pretty sure from the things Sam sent me, you're looking for is a Djinn."

"Then he must have Sam." Dean replied slipping into the car and heading for the hotel.

"Need help son?"

"I'll get Cas and Oree to help, they're closer."

"Call me if you need me and keep me updated."

"Thanks Bobby." he answered hanging up. He speed dialed his sister and waited for her to answer.

"Dee." Oree answered.

"Hey Sis, look think maybe you and Cas can come down to Georgia? I'm goin' to need..."

"What's happened to Sam?"

"He's missing and..."

"Where are you staying?" she interrupted him.

"Blue Mountain Hotel in Naomi, room 17."

"Angel did you hear?" Oree asked hanging up the phone on Dean.

"Oree...Oree?" Dean asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He jumped out and headed for his room only to have the door opened by his sister. "That was fast."

"What do you know?" she asked him closing the door behind them.

"What the hell Oree?" Dean cried when he saw her blood splattered clothes she still had on since they came straight from Pine Harbor. His frown deepened seeing the blood smeared across her face and hoped none of it was her own.

"Vamp hunt." she said picking up some reports and looking them over. "Tell me what happened."

"Come again?" Dean asked looking at Castiel wondering why Oree would be on a vampire hunt by herself. He would get into that later, right now Sam being missing came first. "We were checking out some disappearances and mummified bodies around here. I dropped him off on one side of town to check out some abandoned buildings and I went to the other to do the same. When I went to get him, he wasn't there. All I found was his phone but no Sam. Bobby called said he was sure we were looking for a Djinn."

"How dangerous are these Djinns?"

"Very, he keeps his victims alive so he can drain them of their essence while making them believe they're in a make believe world. He keeps you knocked out with an IV. They take your deepest wishes and make them come true."

"You've dealt with them before?"

"Yeah, one got me." Dean said looking away remembering his Mom was alive in his dream world and how hard it was for him to give it up.

"How do you kill one?" Oree asked pulling Dean from his memories.

"Silver knife dipped in lamb's blood."

"Any idea where he might be?" Castiel asked watching as Aurora begin to calculate the situation.

"These buildings can be marked off." Dean said taking a pen and marking the buildings he had searched. "I'm going to say the ones Sam where checking are a bust too, he wouldn't take Sam any where near there."

"Maybe I can contact Sam if he's unconscious." Aurora mumbled to herself as she paced the room.

Dean watched his sister's intense concentration as she walked from one side of the room to the other. He watched the tenseness of her body as she talked to herself, ignoring the two guys completely. He glanced over at Castiel who was keeping a close eye on his sister. He couldn't believe how much she had matured since they had first met her. She seemed to be handling her new abilities better than he expected, but she now had Cas helping her with them.

"Dean, shall I get you two something to eat?" Castiel asked trying to be helpful.

"Sure, there's a diner couple blocks away." he replied not really hungry.

"I'll be right back."

"Cas, do you have any money?"

"It's alright, Aurora has showed me how to use a credit card." he answered holding out credit card.

"Ok then."

"Dee have you checked any other towns around to see if they have had similar disappearances or bodies?"

"No, hadn't got that far yet."

"Maybe he hunts in one place and keeps his victims in another town." she decided sitting down and pulling Sam's laptop over in front of her. She began quickly pulling up search engines and searched for similar occurrences in surrounding towns.

Castiel appeared with a swish and flap of wings holding two bags that he sat on the table. He began to pull drinks and food out of the bag sitting it in front of Aurora and Dean.

"Aurora, you need to eat."

"Not now." she brushed him off as she made notes and continued to do research.

"I insist." he tried again with a little stronger voice.

Dean looked from Cas to Aurora and back wondering if he didn't know better by now than to insist anything with his sister.

"Angel don't." she argued back not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You've not eaten since we left home, take ten minutes and eat."

Castiel closed the laptop before she could protest and pushed it aside placing her food in front of her. Aurora looked up mad as her eyes flashed blue before returning to green. Dean made ready to stop any assault but saw her features soften.

"You better be glad you're so cute Angel." she sighed picking up the sandwich and taking a bite.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Want a fry?"

"No, I'll have some coffee. Dean I remembered your pie."

"Thanks Cas. Did you find anything yet?"

"Not sure, I may need to call a friend to do a little snooping for me." Oree said nibbling more of her sandwich before putting it down and pushing the plate away. "I'm going to take a shower, Angel could you go get my pack so I can have some clean clothes?"

"Alright, is it in the same place?"

"Yes." she said heading for the bathroom as she tried to settle her stomach. She had tried to reach out to Sam, but something was blocking her and she was feeling nauseated. Castiel disappeared and minutes later he was back with a backpack in his hand. He headed for the bathroom opening the door to set the pack inside.

"Cas what's going on with my sister?"

"I'm not sure I understand?"

"She doesn't seem like herself and what the hell are you two goin' on a vamp hunt by yourselves?"

"We were helping Benny and Aurora didn't want to call you."

"Ok, next time she decides to go solo, you better call me is that understood?"

"I am to go against Aurora's wishes?"

"Yes, but is there something else wrong, she seems off somehow."

"You have to remember Dean, Aurora is unique, there's never been anyone like her so there's nothing to compare her to. As she develops more abilities, I am not sure how they will effect her."

"Is she in any danger?"

"I honestly don't know, but I will be there for her." Castiel promised. "I care for her."

"I know that and thanks for looking out for her."

"You are welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all who are taking this journey with me and I hope you are enjoying the read. Please review.**

**NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The morning light was filtering in through the curtains as Sam pulled himself from sleep. He slowly began to move and stretch in the bed trying to remember what was going on. The bed was way too soft and comfortable for it to be a motel bed. Sam blinked several times trying to bring the room into focus. It was painted a cream color with tasteful decor. He got up carefully looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings trying to figure out how he got here and where here was.

He walked out into a hallway and saw another bedroom across the way that was empty. At the end of the hall the house branched out right and left, one way led to a large living room and the other way looked like a dining area and a kitchen beyond that. There was a plate sitting on the table with a couple of muffins wrapped in plastic wrap and a note beside it.

"Sammy, enjoy sleeping in, there's fruit in the fridge. See ya later today. Love J." Sam read softly out loud. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the note again trying to determine who J might be.

Not hearing anyone else in the house, he continued into the kitchen to look around. It was neat and had modern appliances. He made his way into the living room checking out the books lining the shelves. Most of them were law books he noticed, as he ran a finger down the spines.

He stopped suddenly, his complexion paled and his legs became weak as he stared at a photo of him and a woman taken outside. The woman was Jessica, his Jessica, who had died in a fire at Stanford. He pulled his eyes away and looked at other photos on the bookcase. One was of him in cap and gown, and another was of Jessica in what looked like a wedding dress. Sam looked down at his hand seeing a wedding band on it.

With a shaky hand, he picked up the last photo staring at it with wide eyes. How could this be happening? And where the hell was he? Sam grabbed a couple of magazines from a coffee table looking at the address, Sam Winchester, 2578 Lower Loop Circle, Kansas City, Missouri. That meant he was less than an hour from Lawrence, Kansas.

Heading back to the bedroom, Sam opened a door finding a walk-in closet. He began to look through the clothes trying to find something to wear. He found suits, causal pants, oxford shirts, and finally in the very back a couple pairs of jeans. He jerked a pair off the hanger and headed back into the bedroom to check the dresser for a tee shirt. In the bottom drawer, he found a grey henley shirt and threw it on the bed with the jeans.

Sam headed for the master bathroom first before coming back out to get dressed. He found some shoes and slipped them on. Now he needed to see if he could find car keys so he could head for Lawrence and hopefully some answers to this madness. Luckily, he didn't have to look for long, when he found a bowl with keys beside a door leading to the laundry room. He slipped them from the basket before going into the laundry room and checked to see if the door in there lead to a garage.

He was shocked to see the Impala parked in the two car garage. Things were getting stranger by the minute, why would he have the Impala and where in the world was Dean. He walked slowly around the Impala before stopping at the trunk and opening it. There was a gym bag, tennis racket, couple of towels and a pair of tennis shoes. There was nothing related to hunting anywhere. He quickly opened the back door and looked for the green toy solider that had been in the Impala since he was four only to find the slot empty. Neither were there initials SW and DW on the back shelf of the back window. This car had never been hunting in it's life, it had never been a home to two boys growing up on the road. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sam climbed into the Impala, found a garage door opener, opened the door and began to back the car out. He headed out of the housing development trying to find his way to the interstate so he could head for Lawrence.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The house still looked the same from the last time he remembered being here, maybe the paint a little more faded, but still in good shape. He slowly got out of the Impala and looked around before walking to the front door. Sam stood looking at the door trying to get up the nerve to ring the bell. After getting his emotions under control, he pushed the bell listening to it ring inside the house. After a couple of minutes, he could hear movement behind the door before it opened.

"Sam?"

"D-D-Dad?" Sam cried in shock to see his dead father standing in front of him. He grabbed him in a tight hug much to John's surprise.

"Sammy, you ok?" John asked his youngest son as he stepped back allowing him to come in.

"But how? This can't be happening." Sam insisted not taking his hand off his father's arm.

"Is something wrong with Jess?"

"I don't think so. Where's Mom?" he asked looking around the house for her.

"Son, are you sure you're alright? You don't remember, she died in a car accident your senior year of college." John explained to his son as he lead him to the couch to sit down.

Sam sat back and tried to process this new information that was being given him. "Dean, where's Dean?"

"I'm not sure." John said slumping forward. "I'm hoping he'll stop by maybe in the next couple of days, he usually does around my birthday."

"Why do I have his car?"

"I gave you the Impala when you went off to college, the car was never Dean's."

"This is all wrong." Sam moaned getting up and pacing the room. He ran his hands through his hair realizing it was shorter than it should be.

"Do you want me to call Jess for you?"

"No, no, I'm ok."

"How 'bout a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, I'll go make a fresh pot."

Sam picked up the cordless phone and dialed his brother's phone number. He listened to the message stating the phone number was not in service at this time. Sam punched the end button and dialed another number waiting to see if it would ring.

"Singer Salvage." a gruff, older voice growled at him.

"Bobby."

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"It's Sam, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry, don't know a Sam Winchester, must have a wrong number." he replied before hanging up.

"Damnit." Sam hissed slamming the phone back into the base.

"Hey, easy on the phone there." John complained holding a cup of coffee out to him. "Wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

"I'm not sure I know." Sam responded. "Would it be ok if I stayed here for the day?"

"Sure son, I just need to run down to the garage for an hour or so and I'll be back."

"You work at a garage?"

"You could say that, I own it. Had to cut back my time there since the mild heart attack a year or so back."

"Heart attack? Are you ok?"

"Yes, doctors said I should be fine, but you were here when the doctors told me this."

"Yeah, right, must of slipped my mind."

"Look, you can stay here as long as you want, I'm goin' to the garage and will be back before dinner."

"Thanks Dad."

Sam waited until John left before getting up and looking around the room. He examined the photos of his family over the years unsure how to feel about all this. He intently studied the wedding photo of Jessica and him before moving to another one. They looked so happy and hopeful of the future. Was he going crazy or was he having some kind of weird dream, he thought.

The doorbell rang startling Sam out of his thoughts. He headed for the door and opened it.

"Dean!" Sam cried grabbing him in a bear hug. "Man am I glad to see you."

"Get the hell off me." Dean growled pushing Sam away from him angrily and stepping back. "What are you doin' here?"

"Dean there's somethin' weird goin' on here." Sam tried to explain as he really looked at Dean. He was shocked at his appearance, especially the thin ridge of a scar that ran from the corner of his right eye to his chin marring his face. He noticed his hands clenched into fists and his body tensed as if ready to fight. There was a darkness about him that Sam had never seen before. He was dressed in ragged clothes that had seen better days and his hair was shaggy and in need of a cut. This was not the Dean he knew, everything was wrong about him.

Dean glared at his brother before stepping away and heading back down the sidewalk without another word, to an old beat up truck. Sam noticed a slight limp as he walked away from him. Dean climbed in and pulled away from the curb heading down the street. Sam closed the door slowly and headed back to the living room. He was going to have to figure out what had happened to him and why dead people were alive. Sam found a pad and pen and sat down to write out what he remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have Sam captured by the Djinn. I though you might wonder why John is here and not Mary. Sam never got to know her, so he wouldn't have those memories. Thanks to all who are following, have favored, and have left reviews. Hope you are enjoying and will let me know what you think by leaving a review.<strong>

**NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean looked up as Oree came back into the room. She looked more tired and stressed than she should. He knew she was trying to hide the fact she had been sick earlier.

"Why don't you try to rest Sis, it's getting late, we can't do much more tonight." he suggested.

"No, I need to keep looking." she yawned but was stopped by Castiel and steered toward the bed.

"Dean is right, you need to rest." Castiel urged her kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe I'll close my eyes for a few minutes, see if I can find a thread to Sammy." she said letting Castiel put her in bed.

"Try to rest kid."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sleep eluded Aurora as she tossed and turned trying to calm her restless mind enough to search for Sam. Castiel watched and listened to her before finally sliding into bed with her so he could hold her close. Aurora instantly calmed down and melded into his side seeking his comfort and warmth.

Worry, stress and guilt finally drove Dean to his bed knowing he wouldn't do Sam any good if he was not at the top of his game. He checked on Cas and his sister making sure they were ok before laying down on the bed closest to the door.

The soft wind lifted her spirit up toward the Heavens as Aurora began to reach out searching for any hint of Sam. She pushed further, pressing harder, pulling on powers around her to help her search. She caught a hint of Sam and began to follow it, concentrating hard on not losing the connection. The trail faded for a moment before she picked it up again.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

His eyes drooped as he tried to remember the last twenty-four hours. Sam let his head fall back on the couch back as he worked hard at staying awake. The confusion of the last few hours was wearing on him. If this was a dream, why couldn't he wake himself up? Had he been injured and was in a coma or something? Sam ran different scenarios through his mind trying to make some sense of all that had happened.

His hunter senses made him look up when a shimmering began near the windows. He sat up and watched closely as a young girl started to take shape. She materialized for a few moments before slowly fading away. He could just make out her mouthing his name before the shimmering stopped.

"Aurora." Sam said sitting up quickly coming wide awake.

"Sam, I'm back." John called as he strolled through the door.

"Dad." Sam called standing up waiting for him to come into the living room. "Can we talk?"

"Sure son, what is it?" John asked taking a seat on the couch waiting for Sam to continue.

"Dean came by earlier." he said softly.

"Oh. I take it things didn't go so well?"

"Tell me what happened between us."

"I don't understand, are you saying you don't remember?"

"Please, humor me." Sam begged giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not sure exactly when it began, maybe Mary and I just couldn't believe anything was happening and turned a blind eye to it. At first Dean seemed happy when we brought you home from the hospital, but then he began to get jealous of the time we spent with you always trying to get between us and you. As you got older, you would follow him around, you idolized him. Sometimes Dean was a good brother, but other times he wasn't." John sighed looking down at his hands. "You two drifted apart as both of you got older. Dean got into trouble and was arrested several times, but we got the charges dropped. He left home as soon as he got out of high school, but came back your second year of college We were so proud of you getting a full ride to Stanford and going on to become a lawyer. I tried to help him, but he had so much anger and resentment still. Then there was the accident and you never forgave him. He didn't get to attend the funeral because of his injuries. He was in the hospital for several weeks. He still limps for the leg injury, but a darkness came over him after that, I don't know..."

"Wait...Accident...You mean..." Sam blanched as he tried to wrap his mind around all this.

"Dean got arrested and called Mary to bail him out. She went to get him and on the way back they were hit by a drunk driver, killed Mary instantly, Dean was in the hospital for weeks, he almost died too. You blamed him for her death, you never forgave him for calling her; I don't think you have spoken or seen him since it happened."

"Oh my God, how could I have been so cruel and heartless?" Sam cried getting up to pace again. "No wonder he almost decked me."

John picked up the pad Sam had been writing on and began to read it. He frowned trying to understand some of the statements, they didn't make sense to him. Maybe his son was having some type of breakdown, John thought.

"Do you know where he might be staying?"

"No, not really, maybe one of the motels, I don't know, he never tells me when he comes by." John said sadly. "These things, where did you come up with them? Are you sure you don't want me to call Jess?"

"You weren't suppose to see those." Sam said taking the pad from him. "Look, I'm going to drive around a bit, I need to clear my head, want me to pick up some dinner for us?"

"Sure son, but hadn't you better call Jessica and let her know you're here?"

"Yeah, guess I should." he said realizing he didn't have a phone and he didn't know the number. "Do you have the number?"

"You don't know your phone number?"

"I can't explain now, please."

"It's by the phone." he nodded in the direction of the cordless phone.

"Oh Dad, do you know anyone by the name Aurora or Selene?"

"No, doesn't sound familiar, I think with unusual names like that I would remember, why?"

"Never mind it's ok." he said taking the phone and finding his number on a pad by the phone. He dialed and waited for it to be answered. After four rings, the answering machine picked up. "Hi Jess, uh, I'm at Dad's, I'm going to have dinner with him, I'll see you later." Sam hung up the phone and steadied his hands as they shook at the prospect of seeing Jessica alive. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it or not.

"Dad have you ever been hunting?"

"No, what makes you ask?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with Jessica and you? Did something happen at work?"

"No, no, look, I'm going out for a bit, but I'll be back by dinner."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this on my own."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam drove slowly through the bar parking lot looking for the truck he had seen Dean driving. This was the fourth one and there weren't many more for him to check. Luck was with him when he saw the truck parked in the rear of the lot. He pulled in beside the truck and got out looking around. This was one of the more seedy bars in town and he guessed Dean preferred it to the more classy ones.

Smoke hung around the dim lights that dotted the ceiling in regular intervals. Sam squinted his eyes and coughed once trying to see through the haze and poor lighting. He finally spotted Dean in the corner booth sipping a beer. Steeling himself for the confrontation, Sam walked purposefully toward him and slid into the other side of the booth.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean growled at him when he realized who he was.

"Hello Dean." Sam said softly looking at him closely. "Can we talk?"

"What could you say to me that you haven't already said."

"Dean, please, I just...Man...I..." Sam started when loud music boomed through the bar from the jute box in the corner. He looked up annoyed knowing he couldn't talk above the music. "Can we go some place quieter?" he yelled at his brother. "Please."

Dean looked at his brother before finally nodding slightly and sliding out of the booth. He paused for a moment as he leg gave way for a moment causing him to stumble. Sam reached out a hand and helped steady him before Dean jerked away from him. Sam sighed as he followed Dean out of the bar and into the parking lot. Sam made his way back to the vehicles before stopping by the Impala.

"Do you have a place?"

"Yeah, but doubt you'd wanna get yer hands dirty."

"I'll follow you."

"Suit yerself."

Dean got in and tried to crank the truck. The engine turned over but died before catching. He ground the starter again before it coughed and belched black smoke as it roared to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the more shady part of town. Sam pulled out and followed closely behind him wondering just what he was going to say to him. Sam mulled over this life that was his, he was an attorney, he married the girl of his dreams, he had a house with a damn white picket fence, he wasn't a hunter, how could this be perfect without his brother and his sister in it?

They didn't drive far when Dean pulled into a parking lot of a rundown apartment building. He parked the truck and pulled himself out of the truck. His leg was bothering him more today than usual, must be a storm coming. Dean watched his brother park beside him and get out of the Impala. He still felt anger remembering the day their father gave the car to Sam.

"You sure 'bout this?"

"Yes, we need to talk and I think it's been a long time coming."

"Who are you? You look like my brother, but you're acting all strange and acting like you care."

"Come on, lets go inside and sit down." Sam said seeing a look of pain cross Dean's face. It looked like some things didn't change, Dean still didn't let anyone know when he was hurting.

Dean pushed himself from the truck and limped toward the back of the building. He pulled out a key and opened a door to a back apartment flipping the light switch as he made his way on into the room. Sam followed him and closed the door behind him surveying the apartment. There was a living room/kitchen combination here in front. He could see through another door to a bedroom and bathroom in the back. It was small, but actually better kept up than he expected. The furniture probably came from a thrift store, but it was useable. He saw some empty beer bottles laying in the floor by the couch and frowned.

"Want a beer?"

"Sure." he said taking a seat on the couch and looking around at the contents. There was a small older television set, an end table with several car magazines on it, a lamp, a couch, a chair with clothes tossed across it and a small coffee table that had newspapers turned to the want ads that had been circled and marked on.

"Here." Dean grunted handing him a beer.

Sam accepted the bottle with a small smile and took a quick swallow. Dean eased down onto the couch and propped his leg on the coffee table. He rubbed it absently as he sucked down a long swallow. He fished around on the end table and found a bottle of aspirin shaking several into his hand that he tossed in his mouth and washed down with a sip of beer.

"Did you get that from the accident?"

Dean stiffened and his face darkened as he clenched his jaw tightly. He shifted in his seat, but didn't answer Sam.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to bring..."

"Drop it. What are you dyin' to talk to me 'bout."

"Us, Dean, how I treated you after the accident, it was wrong of me. I drove you away when you needed family the most, when you needed me the most. I wasn't there for you, I know it wasn't your fault." Sam started looking down at his hands. "We're brothers, family and it seems I didn't treat you like one."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean glared at him not sure to believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to all who are enjoying this story and have checked out some of my others. I do like to see some of the earlier stories still being read. A special thanks to those of you who faithfully leave me a review, I do so appreciate them. Please review.**

**NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam twirled his beer bottle in his hand before getting the courage to look up at his older brother. He drew in a sharp breath as Aurora appeared in the kitchen. She mouthed his name again and tried to tell him something as she reached for him before vanishing again.

"What is it?" Dean asked turning to look where Sam was staring in shock, but didn't see anything.

"I saw our sister." he finally choked out.

"What sister? Mom didn't have any other kids after you."

"I know you're not going to believe me, but this isn't real, this isn't how it really is." he tried to explain only to have Dean stare at him in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're on, but you're not making any sense."

"Look, I'm going to grab something for dinner with Dad, will you come back with me?"

"The old man doesn't want me around, why should I trust you anyway? All you've ever done since the accident is shun me and turn Dad against me."

"I think you're wrong, I think he would like it. Dean, Dad told me what I did and I was a dick, the wreck, Mom dying, it was not your fault and I should never have blamed you. I hope you can forgive me. I want us to be brothers, we're family and we need to be there for each other."

Utter rage sweep through Dean as he pushed himself from the couch not able to look at this person who called himself his brother. Sam wanted him to forgive him for the way he had been treated. He had let guilt eat at his soul ever since the accident that killed his Mom. How could he forgive himself for that?

"Go on, get out of here." he muttered heading for the kitchen.

"No, only if you come with me." Sam said stubbornly.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Jerk." Sam smiled seeing Dean turn with a puzzled look. "You're supposed to call me bitch."

"Why would I do that?"

"Forget it." Sam said getting up too. "Just get your jacket we need to pick some food up. Do you still like bacon, double cheese burgers and pie?"

"Yeah, when I can get them, don't eat out much too expensive."

"Well, let's go, where's the best place to pick something up?" Sam asked feeling guilt even thought he knew this wasn't real and not how it really was. He knew Dean looked leaner and more angry than the real one did.

"There's a place over on the other side of town, but Dad has to watch what he eats since his mild heart attack."

"Yeah, right, come on then, we'll take your car."

"If you haven't noticed, I have a truck."

"Doesn't matter; come on before the place gets busy."

The brothers headed out the door and to the Impala. Sam held out the keys and asked, "Want to drive?"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked eyeing the keys hungrily.

"Yes, you probably know the way a lot better than I do." Sam said opening the passenger door and getting in.

Dean ran a hand lovingly over the top of the car before opening the door and getting in. He admired the feel of the car before inserting the key and starting it. The engine roared to life with a growl and settled into a steady rumble as he pulled away from the curb and headed toward the diner. He settled back in the seat and a small smile twitched on his lips. Sam glanced over at him and almost felt like he was with his brother again.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam carried two bags and Dean carried drinks as they walked up the sidewalk to the house. Dean rang the bell and they waited for their father to open the door.

"Hey Dad look..." Sam started but faltered when Jessica opened the door for them.

"Hey sweetheart, thought I would join you." she smiled pulling him down and kissing him on the lips.

Sam's mouth moved, but no words came out as he paled and his leg turned to rubber. He would have fallen if Dean hadn't grabbed his arm and steer him inside.

"Sam, you alright?" John asked when he saw the glazed, pale look on his son's face.

"Get him to the couch." Dean ordered shoving the drinks into Jessica's hands.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jessica asked sitting the drinks on the bar. She sat down beside him on the couch and tried to take his hand but he pulled away from her touch.

"Breath Sammy before you pass out." Dean told him as he pulled his head around to look him in the eyes. "I don't wanna be pickin' your ass up off the floor."

"Can you give us a minute." he finally got out looking at his Dad and Dean.

"Sure, Dean lets get the food ready." John instructed his older son as he took the bags from Sam. "Good to see you son." John smiled at Dean before leading him to the kitchen.

Sam watched them leave the room and looked again at the concerned face of Jessica, his wife. Sam was still trying to comprehend all this as his mind was overloaded with all that was going on.

"Sam what's wrong, you're scaring me." she told him trying to take his hand again.

"Jess...Oh God Jess..."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You have no idea." Sam said looking away trying to keep the pain of her death at bay. How could this seem so real, she seem so real, when all he could see was her pinned to the ceiling and burning.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Aurora jerked awake to a dimly lit room. She felt strong arms tighten slightly around her realizing Castiel was still holding her. She buried her face into his chest and whispered.

"I saw him, but I couldn't hold on."

"Was he ok?"

"It was a dream world, I don't know where he really is, but Angel, and I think I saw John, our Dad."

"John is dead."

"Maybe not in his world. Remember Dean said the Djinn takes your deepest wishes and makes them come true."

"Are you going to tell Dean?"

"No, not yet, but I think I know how to find Sam."

"This is a good thing."

"Dean might not think so when I tell him who I need to call."

"You two goin' to talk the rest of the night?" growled a sleepy Dean from the other bed. "If you are, talk loud enough for me to hear too."

"Sorry Dee, go back to sleep."

"I'm up now, what are you two talking about?"

"I was able to see Sam, but not communicate with him."

"Do you know where he's at?" Dean asked sitting up in the other bed alert.

"No, I was in his dream world for a few seconds. The power creating it was very strong. Do Djinn's work together?"

"Not usually, but I guess they could."

"It just seemed there was a tremendous amount of power being used and it felt like there were two separate sources."

"Maybe, but does that help us find Sam?"

"No, but I think I know someone who can help." she said cautiously.

"Why am I gettin' the feelin' I'm not goin' to like this?"

"I need to call Crowley."

"Crowley! That dirt bag, why do you need him?"

"I need to borrow someone."

"Who?"

"Jasper, if anyone can track Sam, it's a hellhound."

"What 'bout Ellie?"

"I would use her, but, I was goin' to surprise everyone, she's expecting, so I don't want to put her in harms way."

"Wow, yeah that's a surprise."

"So, I'm calling Crowley for help." she said getting up searching for her jacket and phone.

"Do you really think he'll help?"

"Why wouldn't he?" she said searching her phone for the number and dialing.

"Chipmunk, you do pick the strangest times to call, don't you ever sleep?"

"Crowley, I need to borrow someone."

"What, no small talk, and who do you need?"

"I need a tracker, I need Jasper."

"Who's missing? Not one of your brothers again?"

"Sam was taken by a Djinn; we need to find him before its too late."

"What's wrong with your hellion? Can't she find Moose?"

"Jasper's going to be a dad, don't want to risk the litter."

"Oh, oh, the old dog, blimey guess I can't say no to family now can I Chipmunk."

"We're in Naomi, Georgia..."

"Know where you are love." Crowley said appearing in the room. "Jasper and Juliette are waiting outside for you. Couldn't get Julie to stay behind, she heard your name and wouldn't stay home."

"Thanks Crowley, I'll take care of them." Aurora said hanging up the phone.

"Squirrel, good to see you, and I see you're still here too Feathers."

"Crowley." Dean acknowledged.

Castiel didn't answer Crowley but stood close to Aurora making sure she remained safe. He never trusted Crowley, but had noticed he seem to have a soft spot for Aurora. He wasn't sure if it was because of what she was or if he was slightly afraid of her. Either way, she seemed to be able to get her way with him better than anyone else.

"I expect a pup from the litter."

"I don't have the say in that, only Ellie can decide that."

"Call me when they get here."

"It'll be another few weeks, Jasper will know." Oree told him. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Chipmunk." Crowley bowed slightly and snapped his fingers disappearing.

"Dee we need to eat and then let's go find out brother."

"I shall get some food." Castiel said wanting to help.

"Thanks Angel, I'm going to change and the bathroom's your's Dee."

"Take your time, it's not even light outside yet." Dean grumbled not really a morning person.

"Start some coffee, it'll take the edge off." she told her brother grabbing some clothes and her bathroom bag.

"Sounds good." he grunted getting up and heading for the kitchen to start coffee. He hated waiting any longer before searching for Sam, but knew he needed to follow Oree's lead. She was the only one who could control the hellhounds and they were the best trackers they could have. If anyone could find Sam he was sure they could. And it helped that the siblings liked Sam and would protect him at Oree's command.

Castiel appeared beside Dean causing him to jump slightly.

"Damn Cas, a little warning." he huffed.

"My apologies, I got breakfast for you two." he said holding out a bag.

"Thanks, Sis, foods here." he called toward the bathroom.

"Be right out." a muffled voice called back.

Oree came out of the bathroom and tossed her clothes and bag into her pack. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and watched Dean pull out breakfast sandwiches from the bag. Her stomach churned slightly at the smell of the food and she turned away sipping some water.

"You ok over there Sis"

"Yeah, just not that hungry, I'll have an apple for now." she answered picking one up off the counter. She took a small bite and chewed deep in thought.

Castiel watched her closely knowing there was something she wasn't telling them, but couldn't get any read from her. She would block him when she wanted to keep something secret. If she didn't talk to him soon, he was telling Dean in hopes he could find out what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they've called in reinforcements to help in the search. Hope you are enjoying the read. A big thanks to all who are following and have favored and to those who have left reviews. I enjoy hearing what you think of the story and if I am going in the right direction. Please review.**

**NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What's happening to you Sam? You've got everything you wanted, college, a good job, a wife, a home, and we're ready to start a family. Please tell me, help me to understand."

"It's not right, this is not my life, my brother and I at odds, Aurora's not here. I can't let those things go." Sam said sadly as he bit his lower lips trying to still his emotions. This was the perfect life, how could he ask for more, but he could feel the parts that were missing and it was making him miserable. His emotions were in overdrive as he tried to control them.

"Who's Aurora?"

"My sister, here she was never born, she never gets to live her life."

"Are you sure that's not the dream you're trying to make real?"

"No, there's something missing." Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He could feel the start of a headache coming on.

"Do you need your meds?"

"What?"

"For migraines, you've been having them for years now. You can usually head them off with the meds."

"No, I'll be ok."

"Foods ready, why don't we eat before it gets cold." John called to them making both turn to look at him.

"Come on Sam, maybe a little food will help." Jessica said tentatively laying a hand on his arm.

Sam looked down at her hand and then up at her face seeing the love he remembered shining in her eyes. He swallowed hard as a part of him wanted so much to stay here and be with Jessica.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jess asked Sam as they walked to her car.

"No, I kind of want to spend some time with Dean, I think it's time."

"What about work tomorrow?"

"I'll call them, take a personnel day. Really I'll be fine." he assured her kissing her cheek before opening the car door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you."

"Yeah, me to."

Sam stood by the driveway and watched her drive away back to their home. He couldn't get use to that; he had a home, a real home. He shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew around the house sending him back inside. He joined Dean on the couch as he turned on the television and began to flip through the channels.

Sam sat up when a headline caught his eye. "Hey stop there for a minute."

"What this special 'bout the plane crash, Flight 4424, it's the anniversary, everyone died. I don't think they ever did figure out what happened. I think they finally chalked it up to a mechanical problem."

"No that's not right, we saved those people." Sam mumbled to himself getting up. "Dad can I use your computer?"

"Sure son, it's on the desk." John said looking up from the paper at his son.

Sam opened the laptop and turned it on waiting for it to come on. He went online and began to search for names of people they had saved. The brother and sister, Haley and Ben, at Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, who were looking for their missing brother died from a grizzly bear attack; Luke and his mom, Andrea drown in Lake Manitoc; Charlie and her friends died strange deaths because of Bloody Mary; he finds numerous articles about over twenty kids in Fitchburg, Wisconsin all died from some unknown virus; these were people they had saved. Sam checked on people John had saved and saw the same thing, anyone who they saved were now dead because they didn't become hunters. Sam sat back in the seat as guilt and anguish washed over him, how could he ever think this life was what he wanted? So many lives lost because in this reality none of them hunted.

"I'm going to bed guys; I have an early day tomorrow. Good night." John called to his sons as he headed upstairs.

"Nite." Dean called back looking over at Sam who was in deep thought and didn't answer. He watched Sam closely as he got up and went over to the hutch and began looking through the drawers. Sam pulled out a box that had their Mom's sterling silver silverware and flipped it open.

"What ya doin'?"

"Making things right." Sam said pulling a sharp knife from the box looking at it carefully before slipping it in his pocket.

"What, you stealing from the old man now? That's more my style isn't it?"

"Look, I know we're just starting to make amends and all, but there's something I need to do. Tell Dad and Jess...tell them I love them." Sam said giving Dean's shoulder a quick squeeze before grabbing his coat and heading for the door. He was sure about what happened now, it was all making sense, and he needed to get back to where it started.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam sat in the Impala gathering his thoughts knowing now what he had to do. He stilled himself and started the car getting ready to leave when the passenger door opened and Dean slipped in.

"What are you doing? Get out."

"No."

"Come on Dean, get out."

"No, I don't care about the problems between us, you're still my brother, and I'm coming with you."

"You don't know anything about what I need to do and you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me, what has changed the golden boy into a thief?"

"Suit yourself, I'm going after a Djinn." he said pulling away from the curb. "It a supernatural creature who takes people and gives them their deepest wish while draining their essence from them."

"Did you hit your head or something? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"So where are we going?"

"Georgia, but we need to make a stop first."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Jasper, sweetie, how are you?" Oree purred scratching his ears as Jasper pushed against her leg. "Where's Juliette?"

"Found her." Dean grunted as Juliette butted him in stomach wanting attention. "Ok already, hold still if you want scratched."

"Guys you need to follow us, we need to find Sam." Oree instructed the sibling hellhounds. They growled at her prancing around waiting for them to leave. Dean and Aurora got in the front of the car and Castiel climbed in the back. They headed back to where Sam had disappeared at the abandoned buildings.

Dean pulled the car over and parked near the dumpster where he had found Sam's cell. Oree got out of the car and looked down the alley waiting for the hounds.

"Are they here?"

"Just got here, right guys?" she cooed as they bumped into her loving her. "Now look guys we need to find Sam. Here get his scent." she instructed holding out one of Sam's shirts. The hellhounds sniffed it roughly knocking it from her hand to the ground fighting over it. "Find him."

Jasper and Juliette began a zigzag pattern searching the alley for Sam's scent. They stopped at the dumpster smelling around it before moving on down the alley. Oree got back in the car and Dean slowly followed the hellhounds stopping when Oree told him.

"They're turning left out of the alley."

"Ok, just keep me going in the right direction."

"Stop at the next intersection, they're searching; now they're heading left out of town."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam came from around the building carrying a bag as he hurried back to the Impala. He slipped inside and sat the bag in the floorboard at Dean's feet.

"Do I even want to know what's in the bag?"

"Probably not, just don't let it spill."

Dean picked up the bag and slid a jar out looking at the contents in the dim street lights. Carefully he put the jar back in the bag and sat it back in the floorboard.

"You're right, did not need to know that."

"Told you." Sam said heading for the interstate that would take them to Georgia. "Might as well get comfortable, it's going to be a long ride."

"And you're sure we have to go all the way to Georgia?"

"Yep, I need to find the Djinn; it's the only way I'm getting out of this."

"I still say you're nuts, but wake me when you want me to drive." Dean replied slumping down in the seat to nap.

Sam looked over at him and except of the scar and a few pounds lighter he almost believed he had his Dean riding shotgun with him. He knew Oree was with Dean and they were looking for him. He just hoped what he was doing was right and it would lead him back to his real family. He couldn't lie to himself, this life would be a nice place to stay, it was his dream world, but Dean and Oree and even Castiel needed him in the real world. They needed to continue to save people and live the lives they were dealt. He could never forget the real world and knew he couldn't really be happy here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you too all who are reading my story. The end is in sight, please leave a review, it warms my heart and I like to know what you think.**

**NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jasper and Juliette raced like the wind along the back roads toward another small Georgia town called La Fayette not far from Naomi. They guided the Impala to the outskirts of the town to an abandoned mill.

"They say Sam's scent leads into that building." Oree pointed for Dean to pull over and park.

Dean got out and went around to the trunk looking at the assortment of weapons laying in the hidden compartment. He reached in and took two silver knives out.

"Ok, let's arm up and check it out. Here kid." he said holding out a silver knife that had been dipped in lamb's blood. "You watch yourself, I don't care what powers you have, you don't know how a Djinn will effect you."

"I know big brother, Angel and I will take care of the Djinn, you just get Sam out of there and any others that might still be alive." she said checking her gun and sticking the knife in her belt. "You have any more blood?" she asked taking a knife from her boot. "Just as a precaution."

"Doesn't hurt to err on the cautious side." he replied pulling out a jar with red liquid in it and handing it to her. Oree dipped her knife in the blood and gave it to Cas to hold while she replaced the lid and put it back in the trunk.

"Jasper, Juliette, we have to be quiet. There are bad people in there who want to hurt us and have Sam, we have to protect him." she explained to the hellhounds. "Show us the way to Sam."

The hounds woofed softly and made their way to the building and the only door on that side. Dean tried the knob but found it locked. Oree gripped it, forced it open stepping back for the hounds to go in first. Dean, Oree and Castiel followed quietly behind them looking for any signs of Sam or the Djinn.

Dust coated every surface inside the place. Spider webs hung from the rafters blowing like a lacy curtain in the soft breeze wafting around the ceiling. Displaced dust filled the air with each step the hounds took. Oree could see them sniffing the air turning their head right and left before moving deeper into the structure. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up as he switched completely into hunter mode before rounding the next corner.

All three stopped suddenly when they saw the dead body laying in the corner of the room. It was too small to be Sam, but it still made them all tense and stiffen with the sight. Dean nodded for them to continue as they headed into another room that was darker because it didn't have any windows. Dean pulled out a flashlight and shielding the bean with a hand tried to check out the room. He checked out some boxes in the corner and found saline solution and medical supplies. He showed it to Oree before heading deeper going through another entryway.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey wake up." Dean huffed at a sleeping Sam shaking his shoulder. "We're almost to Georgia, you have any idea where we're going?"

"Uh...Wha..." Sam grumbled jerking awake. He rubbed his eyes and yawned trying to wake up more. "Where are we?"

"A couple miles from the Georgia border."

"Pull off at the next gas station, we'll fill up and I'll drive the rest of the way." he coughed clearing his throat.

"Suit yourself, need to hit the head anyway."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming alone."

"Yeah, yeah got me out of the house." he dismissed Sam as he took the next exit off the interstate.

Dean pulled into a Mom and Pop convenience store/gas station and up to the pump. He got out tossing the keys to Sam and headed for the store. Sam got out and went around to fill the car with gas. He looked around pulling his jacket closer to his body as a cool breeze blew across the parking lot. The pump clicked off and Sam removed the nozzle replacing it with the cap. Sam looked up as Dean came out of station with a drink and beef jerky. He noticed his limp was not quite as pronounced as it was earlier.

"I'll be back in a minute." he told him heading for the store to use the restroom and pay.

Sam came back out a few minutes later carrying a bottle of water and power bar. He slipped into the driver's seat starting the car and heading back to Interstate 24.

"So just how are you going to find where this Djinn thingie is anyways?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I'll know, we need to head for Naomi. I'm betting he's still in the area, may not be there but nearby. I'll find him."

"If you say so, still think you've got a screw loose."

"You can wait in the car if you want. I can handle this."

"I didn't come all this way to sit on the sidelines."

They continued in silence, Sam concentrating on the road and looking for the exit for Route 27. Dean looked out the window hoping they didn't have much further to go. He looked to the front as Sam slowed down to take the next exit for Route 27. Dean watched the landscape change as they headed away from the freeway.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dim light filtered in through dirty broken windows as they entered a larger room. Soft woofs and snuffing could be heard deeper into the room as Oree made her way toward it. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw four people hanging by chains lined up against one wall. The hellhounds were gathered around the last one whining and grunting for attention from an unconscious Sam.

"Dean, over here." she hissed heading for Sam.

Dean looked up in time to see a figure throw themselves at Oree knocking her to the floor. He didn't think, but ran toward her only to be thrown back and over an old desk.

"Dean, Aurora!" Castiel yelled pulling his angel blade ready to defend his friends.

Aurora screamed in fury as she threw the Djinn off of her and stood up in her full glory. She looked to the Djinn that had hit Dean and with a flick of her hand had them both pinned to the far wall.

"Get Sam and the others out of here." she ordered Castiel and Dean. "I've got this, Jasper, Juliette lets take care of business." Oree told the hounds as her eyes changed from their usual green to a cold, deadly blue glow.

Dean and Castiel only paused for a moment before heading for Sam. Dean gently removed the needle from his neck and then the IV from his arm as Castiel broke the bonds that held him. Dean lowered him to the floor as Castiel checked the other three people. He found two still alive, a teenage girl and an older guy.

"Can you get those two out of here, I've got Sam."

"I'll take them to the emergency room."

Dean grunted as he shifted Sam to a position where he could get him in a fireman's hold. He looked over at their sister one more time before stumbling toward the front of the building and the door.

"You two monsters, you picked the wrong person to mess with when you took my brother." Aurora hissed balling her hands into fists as the hellhounds pawed digging up the cement floor with the sharp claws just waiting for the command. "You hurt him, was draining him of his life's essence, you were going to kill him." she spoke quietly as she stared at them with such hatred.

The Djinn moaned in agony as they tried to pull away from the wall and run. Aurora clenched her fist and twisted as they tried to draw in a breath but couldn't make their lungs work. After a minute, she released them allowing them to breath.

"I know if I kill you, you're be heading for Purgatory. Been there, not a fun place." she said pacing in front of the two as fear began to take hold of them. "Actually sending you there is too good for you, no I think you need to suffer, suffer long and painfully." Aurora stopped and lovingly stroked the heads of the two hellhounds before turning back to them. "You see my companions here, they can't wait to sink their claws into you and drag your asses to the deepest darkest part of hell and use you as chew toys."

"Please, no!" one of the Djinn managed to get out.

"How many of the people that you killed begged for their lives? Did you show any mercy or did you just want to feed off them until they were drained?"

"We needed to feed."

"At the lives of others, innocent people who had loved ones that are going to miss them; parents, children, alone now because of you." she demanded as her eyes blazed, white light slipping from them. "Jasper, Juliette make them suffer over and over again. Take them to hell."

Aurora dropped her hand letting the Djinns fall from the wall to their knees on the hard floor. Both raised their heads as they felt the fetal breath of the hellhounds against their skin. Deep throaty growls made them shake in fear as clawed paws racked down their arms shredding the muscles to the bone letting it hang in bloody strips as they screamed in horror. Their claws sliced through skin and muscles again and again while the Djinn begged for it to stop.

"Aurora?" Castiel questioned as he appeared beside her and saw the mutilated bodies before the hellhounds drug them to hell. His eyes widened with concern when Aurora didn't respond to him. He placed a hand gently on her arm trying to bring her back. "We need to check on Sam, they're waiting for us."

Silence surrounded her as the darkness swam through her mind like a fish at sea. She sought out the pure white grace letting it engulf the darkness and push it back down deep into her subconscious. She shook her head slightly letting the demons get pushed back into their cage. She felt the touch of her Angel and blinked quickly letting her eyes adjust to their natural green.

"We need to go, your brothers need you."

"Yes, I need to see Sam." she nodded laying her hand on his arm. They appeared by the Impala as Dean was settling Sam in the back.

"Sis, you ok?" Dean asked giving her a quick once over.

"How's Sam?"

"He's still unconscious, I was going to find a hotel for us."

"There's a Comfort Inn near Route 1, go there." she answered getting in back with Sam laying his head in her lap. "It's ok Sammy, we have you now."

Sam lay unconscious in her lap, his face pale and dark circles rimmed his eyes. Oree brushed his hair back from his face and hummed softly to him.

"Why isn't he coming to?" Dean asked looking back at his siblings in the backseat.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he has to want to leave the dream world that was created." Castiel suggested.

"Why wouldn't he? Would it be that good that he wouldn't want to be here?"

"Dee, get two adjoining rooms." Oree told him. "Angel give Dee my credit card."

"I'm good."

"Don't argue, use my card."

"No."

"Angel go get us two adjoining rooms, first floor if possible."

"Alright." he said disappearing from the front seat.

"That was underhanded."

"Learned from the best there big brother."

Fifteen minutes later Castiel reappeared in the passenger seat looking back at Aurora and Sam. "I've got the rooms." he said holding up the key cards.

"Any problems?"

"No, I remember what you told me and everything went fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we have Sam back, almost to the end. I want to thank all who have been taking this journey with me and I hope you have enjoyed this latest siblings story. Thank all of you who have left me reviews, I do enjoy them. Please review.**

**NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean looked around as Sam slowed the Impala down and pulled into some abandoned mill on the outskirts of La Fayette.

"What is this place?"

"It's where we're going to find the Djinn and his victims."

"And you think you're in there?"

"Yes, I can feel a draw to the place."

Sam parked the car and got out picking up the bag with the lamb's blood in it. Dean followed and watched as he took the silver knife dipping it in the blood coating the knife blade.

"Now that is just down right gross dude."

"We've had to do worse."

"So this is something you do on a regular basis back in your so called world?"

"Yes, my Dean and I are hunters, and we have a sister there. She's unique in her own way you would never understand and then there's Cas, he's an angel."

"Sounds like you have a messed up family and an angel, man those things are not real."

"No, actually it's not that bad and yeah there are such things. Come on let's get this over with."

Sam made his way carefully to the side door going inside. He kicked into hunter mode and scanned the area looking for any danger. Dean followed him looking around the dirty, deserted room. It looked like no one had been in this place in a long time.

"Stay close." Sam cautioned this Dean.

Sam led the way around boxes and crates making his way toward the next room. He suddenly grabbed Dean clamping a hand over his mouth and pulling them behind some broken equipment as a Djinn walked out and headed for the door. Dean stiffened and grabbed at Sam's hand that was firmly over his mouth. Sam held him tight not wanting to give their position away until the Djinn was out of sight.

"Was that..." he croaked softly after Sam removed his hand.

"Yeah, come on he came from this way."

"Wait, do you really want to go in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you've got a good life here, everything you dreamed of..." Dean started.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Let's get him inside."

"I've got the door, Angel you help Dean with Sam."

"Alright, I'll get this side."

Dean and Castiel managed to get Sam into the room and onto a bed without anyone seeing them. Oree sat on the bed beside Sam, checking his wounds carefully.

"Dee can you get me a wet cloth so I can clean his neck and check where this dried blood came from?" she asked, seeing matted hair on the side of his head.

"Sure Sis."

Dean came back from the bathroom and handed her a wet cloth. She carefully wiped his neck, making sure the needle mark was clean. She turned his head and parted his hair, wiping dried blood until she saw the pump knot and cut on his scalp.

"Dee grab your first aid kit and get the alcohol wipes."

"What did you find?" he asked, doing as she asked.

"He was hit on the head; just wanna clean it so it doesn't get infected."

"Is he showing any sign of waking up yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to try to reach him in the dream." she told him, handing him the cloth and taking the wipes. She cleaned the head wound and tossed the wipes. "Angel I may need a little boost to reach Sam."

"Of course." he said, sitting beside her on the bed as she lay down next to Sam.

Dean paced at the end of the bed, watching everything they were doing, hoping she could get to him and bring him back.

"Can you put me under Angel and don't break contact." she asked, scooting up against Sam and curling her arms around his and closing her eyes.

"Be careful Aurora." Castiel told her as he laid two fingers on her forehead, putting her to sleep. He kept his hand on her arm, channeling power to her, as she began her search for Sam.

Aurora felt her spirit reach out hunting for that thread that would lead her to Sam. She wove her way through the spectrum of colors, ever searching, looking for that special color that was Sam. She caught a hint of it and pushed, reaching for it, letting it guide her closer to her big brother.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Son, why would you want to leave this?" John asked stepping from the deeper shadows of the room. "You can have a full life here, a beautiful wife, you can give me grandchildren."

"I love you Sam, isn't this what you wanted back then when we first met? You wanted to get married and have kids, be normal?" Jessica added stepping up beside John.

"This isn't real and I'm going to die if I don't go back."

"But you can live over here, time is different, you can grow old, be with the ones you love, live a life and die of old age."

"But what about my family there? I mean we're not even friends over here, though I might be able to change that if I stayed, but I don't belong here. I can't stop thinking of all the people who died here because we're not hunters. How does my real family cope if I don't go back? "

"Sam, Sammy." Oree called to him as she shimmered close by.

"Oree."

"We found you and got you free, but you have to wake yourself up to come back. It's your choice."

"Sammy stay with me." Jessica cried reaching out to him.

Sam blinked back the tears as he heard the pain in her voice. He looked over at his father and then Dean before turning to Oree.

"I'm not sure I know how."

"Yes you do, think about it, we want you to come home Sammy. Come home to us please."

Sam watched Oree fade in and out several times before disappearing. He gripped the knife in his hand as his mind spun at maximum speed. He couldn't stay here no matter how much he wanted to, this wasn't his life, these people were not his real family. Sam raised the knife holding it toward his chest.

"No son don't."

"Stay with me, I love you!" Jessica cried.

"I'm sorry." Sam said hoarsely, blinking back the tears. He plunged the knife into his chest groaning in pain as the air around him changed, causing him trouble breathing. He felt a pulling sensation drawing his spirit back to his body and his family.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam moaned and jerked as he began to fight his way into wakefulness. Dean stopped pacing and watched impatiently waiting for Sam to pull himself out of the dream world. He saw him barely open his eyes that remained glazed and unfocused.

"Sam, hey man, you ok?"

"D'n whas 'appen?" he slurred trying to figure out where he was.

"It's ok, you're safe now, just rest." Dean smiled patting his cheek gently. Sam let his eyes slide closed as he leaned closer to Oree and her warmth. Dean grabbed a blanket and once Castiel moved, covered both of them.

"Is he really back?"

"Yes, Aurora found him and convinced him to come back. They both seemed to be resting comfortably now. He's only sleeping, his body needs to heal."

"Good, now tell me about this vampire hunt you guys went on, _by yourselves_." Dean inquired, throwing an arm around his shoulders and squeezing tightly, as a nervous Castiel was marched toward the other room so he could talk more freely without disturbing the sleeping siblings.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Oree began to move around waking herself up, as she gripped the arm close to her. She blinked quickly trying to clear her blurry vision to find hazel eyes staring at her.

"Hey Sis."

"Sammy, you ok?"

"Little bit of a headache, but other than that, I'm good."

"Yeah, a knock on the head will do that. I was so afraid we had lost you." she whispered throwing her arm around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Sam wrapped his strong arms around her letting her sob quietly into his neck. He wasn't sure all that had happened, but he remembered seeing Jessica and sudden sadness sweep over him.

"Hey you two awake?"

"Hey Dee." Oree mumbled, turning her tear stained face to look at Dean.

"You ok kid?" he asked, after seeing her tears.

"Yeah, I'm good now."

"Aurora do you need anything?"

"Yes Angel, some water maybe."

"Sure, I'll get some."

Aurora sat up in the bed and slid over beside Sam so he could sit up too. Castiel returned with two bottles of water, handing one to each of them.

"Thanks Cas." Sam smiled, not realizing how thirsty he was. He opened the bottle and downed several big swallows before taking a deep breath. "We got anything to eat around here, I'm starved?" he asked looking at the others as smiles broke out on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well we have Sam back now and only two more chapters to go. Sorry to see this one end, but I'm working on another one. To all who are following, favored and have left reviews, you have my deep gratitude and humble thanks. It makes writing that much more enjoyable to know that you guys want to read the stories. Please leave a review.**

**NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Four weeks later**_

"Hey Dee you the only one up?" Oree asked, as she strolled into the kitchen with Castiel following close behind her.

"Yeah, guess so, it was pretty late when we got in last night."

"How's he doing?"

"He's been pretty closed up since the whole Djinn thing." Dean admitted.

"I wish you could of come home with me afterwards."

"Bobby needed us for backup, we couldn't say no and we were the closest hunters."

"I know, I know, I'm just glad you're here now and can stay for a few days. I'll see if I can get him to open up to me."

"Sorry 'bout not being able to stay first of the week when we came by, but we had to finish a job."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Dee, I know how things work. I'm just glad we got to see you guys the few hours we did."

"At least we got to see the pups right after they were born."

"Yeah, I thought Sam was going to freak out when Ellie wanted him to hold them so she could go eat."

"Hey I got pictures." he laughed. "Thought it would be some good blackmail."

"You're so evil." she giggled.

Ellie trotted in and woofed, prancing at the door, waiting for someone to let her out. Castiel being closest to the door obligated and let her out watching her trot into the woods.

"Hope you have better luck than I did. The kid just wouldn't talk to me."

"I think I might be able to get him to talk to me. It's supposed to be nice today, pretty mild, maybe I can get him to take a hike with me."

"Think Ellie will let her babysitter go that long?" Dean snickered. "I bet she left them in bed with Sam."

"You and Angel can watch them until we get back. Maybe I'll pack us a quick lunch so we'll have more time out there. Sometimes he can be stubborn, like his big brother."

"I'll do it for you, if you want to go rouse him out of bed." Dean offered, ignoring the jab from her.

"Thanks." Oree smiled, heading for Sam's bedroom.

She pushed the door open to find Sam still asleep, with four balls of fluff tucked up against him. They wiggled and squirmed trying to get under one another, until Sam automatically in his sleep, laid a hand on the pups instantly quieting them. It seemed Sam had a connection with the pups and with just his touch, could calm them.

Ellie had her litter a little over a week ago and she thought Sam was her personnel sitter. Whenever she went out, she placed the pups with Sam, no matter where he was or what he was doing. Oree stood there watching them for a few minutes, before going over and gently shaking Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, weathers nice today, wanna take a hike with me?" she asked, when he opened his sleepy eyes a slit.

"No." he mumbled, burying his head back into the pillow.

"Come on it'll do you good." she begged in that little sister whine, knowing he would give in to her. "I'll pack a lunch, and we can make a day of it. Dee and Angel can watch the pups."

"What pups?" Sam asked and realized Ellie's brood was in bed with him. "One of these days I'm going to roll over on them."

"Nope, you got the mother instinct going there Sammy, now come on; I'll meet you in the kitchen. Get a move on."

"Alright." he finally relented, as Oree picked up the pups and headed out of his room.

Sam sighed and forced himself to get up. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. He knew it was no use arguing with Oree when she had her mind made up about something. He guessed a hike wasn't all that bad; maybe take him mind off things for a while. The exercise would probably do him good too.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Angel, watch the babies, I need to change." Aurora said, handing him a basket with the pups snuggled in a towel. "Ellie'll be back in a while to nurse them."

"Alright." he said accepting it and sitting on the couch placing the basket beside him. "Have you decided on names yet?"

"Maybe, but kind of waiting 'til their eyes open and they start moving around some, but the girl's names I like are Athena, Allie for short and Phoebe and the boy's, Artemis, Artie for short and Lelantos, Leo for short."

"Sounds like good names to me."

Dean joined Castiel on the couch and peeked into the basket looking at the sleeping pups.

"At least they're quiet."

"Aurora says their eyes should be opening in the next week or so, and they'll start moving around more."

"Yeah can't wait. Wanna see what's on the tube?"

"If you like. Maybe your program, what was it, Dr. Sexy MD is on."

"We don't talk 'bout that." Dean muttered quietly to Castiel looking around to be sure no one heard.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Oree came out of the bedroom dressed for hiking, carrying her boots. She sat on the coffee table and slipped them on, looking up when Sam joined them in the living room dressed and ready to leave.

"You guys be careful, you got your phone kid?"

"Yes Dee, are the packs ready?"

"On the counter."

"Are you armed?"

"Yes."

"Both of you?"

"Yes." Oree and Sam said together.

"You know you could come with us?" Oree questioned Dean arching her eyebrows.

"No way in hell, don't do the outdoor thing unless I'm chasing a monster." he stated settling deeper into couch.

"Suit yourself. Now if you're through with the twenty questions, we're going to go, you want something to eat before we get started?"

"I'll grab an apple and drink."

"Ok, let's go explore the outdoors. We'll be back this afternoon." she said, leaning over and giving Castiel a quick kiss and Dean's shoulder a squeeze. "Take car of those babies."

"I will."

"You two watch yourselves out there." Dean called as they headed out the back door.

Oree set off for the woods at a steady pace with Sam following close behind her. They breached the forest and Oree veered off the right letting the trees close in around them. She was leading them deep into the forest to one of her favorite spots.

"You let me know if I'm going to fast or you need a break."

"I will, don't worry about me."

"Awe Sammy, you know I will always worry about both of you, it's a sister thing." she told him grabbing his arm and pulling him up beside her as they continued their hike.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Why don't we take a break here?" Oree suggested, as they walked out of the trees to find a stream lazily weaving through the opening along the edge of the forest. Large boulders littered the bank and the stream, some covered with dark green moss breaking the flow of the water. The water looked fresh and inviting as Sam wiped his brow of the sweat that was dripping down his face and neck.

"Sounds good to me." Sam responded pulling his pack off and extracting two bottles of water. He handed one to Oree and joined her on a downed tree by the stream.

They sat quietly listening to the sounds of the water until crashing caught their attention. Sam stood up, ready to defend his sister as he listened carefully trying to track the intruder by the sounds.

"It's probably just a deer or something."

"Yeah, it's the _or something, _I'm concerned about." Sam answered as a large, grey blur bound from the forest directly at Sam knocking him down.

Ellie woofed and whined sniffing Sam up and down his body searching for her pups. She stood over him keeping him pined to the ground.

"Hey girl it's ok, they're with Angel and Dee at the house."

"Come on Ellie, let me up." Sam begged trying to push her heavy body off him. She jumped off and headed for the stream to quench her thirst. Sam pushed himself up off the ground, brushing the dirt off his clothes and the leaves out of his hair.

"You ok there?" Oree giggled handing him back his water.

"Thanks, yeah I'm getting use to her knocking me down."

"When you're ready, we'll go on, it's not much further."

"Alright." he sighed packing his water back in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He watched Ellie run back into the woods heading home to her pups.

"Come on, you're not done yet are you?"

"Nope, lead the way." he assured her following her down the bank of the stream and up the hill on the other side. His long legs quickly ate the distance up between them and he slowed his pace allowing her to do that.

Oree felt him starting to relax and let go of the built up tension he was trying to hide from everyone. She knew by the time they reached one of her favorite spots, he might be willing to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter to go and it will be time to call it done. Hope all have had a great ride and will continue to look for the next story I post. Big, big thanks to all for the favoring, following and the wonderful reviews. Please leave me a review.**

**NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So my dear readers, our journey has come to an end and I hope everyone enjoyed the adventure. It always saddens me when a story comes to a close, but it has to happen. Thanks to all who have followed, favored and reviewed. I am honored by your support.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

They hiked for nearly two more hours before breaking out of the trees on the side of the mountain. The view from there, words could not describe. Small fluffy clouds floated across the sun casting shadows out across the valley only to disappear, as the sun made its present known again. Multiple shades of greens and browns blanketed the valley, only being broke by fields of crops or the occasional house. It was like a patchwork quilt you used at your grandparent's home, to keep you warm on a cold winter day. You knew every stitch was sewn with love and care and family in mind. This would be a painter's paradise.

"Wow." Sam said softly, as he gazed out over the valley in awe. Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the sun shine down on him, as a soft breeze rustled through his hair drying the sweat on his face. The air was refreshing, so clean and pure.

"I know nice, right." she said, settling on a rock shaped just like a bench. "This is one of my favorite places to hike to. I love this view of the valley. It calms me and gives me such peace. It kind of puts things in perspective."

"Yeah, sometimes it feels good to stop and just see what's around you." Sam agreed, sitting down beside her letting out a long sigh.

"Let's see what our brother packed for lunch." Oree commented, opening her pack.

"I'm afraid to even look, we'll be lucky if its not beef jerky and beer."

"Well, we have napkins." she said, laying one in both their laps. "Ok, here's sliced apples, some cheese, trail mix, and peanut butter sandwiches." she smiled, dividing the goodies between them.

"Well I have bottled water, power bars and what did I tell you, beef jerky." Sam half smiled, holding up his food. Oree giggled accepting a bottle of water.

They sat back sharing the food and watched a red tail hawk soar on the rising thermals that blew through the valley. Sam watched intently as the hawk adjusted its wings, allowing it to swoop and climb, like it was dancing on the air. It hovered in place for a few minutes, before tucking its wings and diving down for the forest below.

"Sammy, what happened to you with those Djinns, have you talked about it?"

Sam looked down at his half eaten sandwich before answering, "No...It's just..."

"Painful, sad, unsettling, brings back memories you don't want to think about?"

"Yeah, all of the above."

"Well it seems like I remember someone telling me it helps to talk about things that are bothering you." she commented, butting her shoulder against his in a sisterly way.

"It seemed so real...I mean...Dad was there, so was Jess. We were married Sis, had a nice house, good jobs, she wanted to start a family, something I figured I would never have in this line of work."

Oree remained quiet, letting Sam talk at his own pace, not wanting to interrupt him now that he was starting to open up. She laid a hand on his arm, letting him know she was listening and he could go on.

"Mom had died in a car accident and Dean was in the car with her. He got arrested and she went to bail him out, Dad said it was a drunk driver. Dean was injured from the accident too. Dad said I never forgave Dean and we didn't speak again. And you weren't there, we weren't hunters either. All the people we saved, Dad saved, they died, no one saved them. Bobby didn't know me, all those lives lost because we didn't hunt."

Sam hung his head letting the pain and anguish wash over him, making his body tremble slightly. Tears filled his eyes, as he tried to control his emotions.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry, but you can't blame yourself for any of that. It wasn't real, I know it was painful and it hurt to see Dad and Jessica alive, but you've got to let it go. You can't let it keep eating at you, it'll drive you crazy. You're going to have to let it go Sammy."

"You know...for a moment...I wanted to stay...I wanted the dream to be real. I wanted that life, a family, to quit hunting..." he paused, staring out absently at the valley floor. "They said I could live a full life before dying."

"You can't feel guilty about that Sammy, anyone would have thought that, but you came back, that's what counts."

"I know, but I just can't forget seeing them alive. It haunts me; even in my sleep I see them."

"That's just it, you have to remember, _it was a dream_, just like the ones you have when you sleep. You need to let them go Sammy, don't dwell on them, you need to move forward, you've got family here to help you, let us." she said, giving him a hug. "Please, big brother."

Sam accepted her hug and hugged her back, letting tears slip from his eyes and down his cheeks, as he let his pent up emotions flood out. Oree held him, trying to comfort him, as he let the pain and anguish drain out. They stayed like this for a while, Oree giving her brother the support he needed. He sniffed and pulled away wiping his face with his sleeve, before taking a shaky breath. Oree rubbed a hand up and down his arm and patted it tenderly.

"You going be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I am." he nodded, taking a sip of water.

"I'm always there for you big brother, you know that, right?"

"I do and thanks Sis."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"We're back!" Oree called, as she pushed the door open.

Dean was slumped down on the couch asleep and Castiel was watching some random movie on television. Ellie was nursing her pups in the corner on her bed. She raised her head to look at them and huffed once, before laying back down.

"Did you have a good hike?" Castiel asked Oree, as he got up to greet her.

"We did, I'm bushed."

"Hey Sis." Dean mumbled, as he sat up rubbing his face.

"I'm going to get a quick shower before dinner." Sam said, heading for his bedroom.

"Well?" he asked quietly to his sister as he watched Sam head down the hall.

"He's going to be ok; we just need to be there for him if he needs us."

"Thanks Sis, I knew if anyone could get through to him, you could."

"That's what family's for. I'm taking a shower to, why don't you two go start some dinner?"

"I'll see what's in the fridge." Castiel stated, heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, go make sure he doesn't burn the house down." Oree instructed Dean, as she pulled him off the couch and shoving him toward the kitchen.

"Right, you've been teaching him to cook. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him." Dean grunted heading for the kitchen too.

Oree smiled knowing things were going to be ok now. She began to hum, as she headed for her bedroom deciding she would tell them the happy news at dinner.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"I have to say Angel, you didn't do too badly." Aurora smiled, as she pushed her plate away.

"You really packed it away there Sis, a regular little porky."

"Well there's a good reason." she smiled mischievously looking over at Castiel, who looked confused as everyone looked at him. "I'm eating for two."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently, not understanding the hint.

"Not wrong..." she hinted. "More like right. Let's just say Ellie's pups won't be the only little ones around in a few months."

"Sis are you saying that you're..." Sam started, his eyes lighting up.

Oree nodded her head yes, smiling happily at them. Dean grabbed her in a hug, picking her off the floor.

"I'm not sure I understand?" Castiel asked, looking from Aurora to Dean and then to Sam for an explanation.

"Cas man, you're going to be a dad." Sam laughed, slapping him on the back.

They watched Castiel as the words that Sam said sunk in and an understanding finally crossed his face.

"Cas, you ok?" Dean asked, as a look of total terror washed over his face.

He looked to Aurora with wide eyes, as he tried to make sounds come out of his open mouth.

"Au-Aurora...Is it...you're..."he stammered.

"Angel, it's ok, and yes I'm pregnant." she said softly to him, going over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why couldn't I sense it?"

"I blocked it, but now..." she answered taking his hand and laying it on her abdomen and holding it there. Castiel concentrated and suddenly felt the racing beat of a tiny heart under his palm.

"Aurora!" he cried looking into her smiling eyes and pulling her into a hug, before kissing her lips lightly. "When will you...How long..."

"I'm guessing in about five months, I've got a doctor's appointment this week to be sure."

"You need to sit down, no more hiking; don't you need to be taking like vitamins or something? I need to buy more healthy food..." Cas babbled, as Aurora laughed at him and the brothers just shook their head.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and snickered, knowing this was going to be an interesting pregnancy.

"Let's hope Cas survives the next five months." Dean laughed, as Cas continued to babble to Oree about what she should and shouldn't do.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the little twist I threw in at the end. Of course that will lead to another story I hope to have out soon. Please leave me a review, I love to hear from you. NC**


End file.
